Proverbes en histoires
by Paige0703
Summary: Chaques histoires se fera en un chapitre et aura pour titre un proverbe. Bien sur, je ne promet pas de l'utiliser dans son sens propre, il peut y avoir des jeux de mots...
1. Avoir le cœur sur la main

_I) Avoir le cœur sur la main._

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la salle. Rien de bizarre, on est tout simplement en cours de Potions. C'est donc un véritable bonheur que de passer deux heures en compagnie d'agréables et courtois Serpentards, surveillé par le plus souriant et aimable des professeurs de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le professeur Severus Rogue ! Vous avez donc compris, enfin je l'espère, qu'aujourd'hui est une journée des plus… pourries !

- J'en peux plus de cette potion. Je suis complètement perdu… Encore une fois !

- Ron, calme toi. Rajoute deux yeux de tritons séchés et tourne trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Là, tu pourras rependre à l'étape 8.

- Merci Mione. Tu me sauves la vie… Encore une fois.

- De rien, mais concentre toi. Harry non! Ne fait surtout pas ça… Tu vas tout faire exploser…

- …encore une fois ! Dirent en cœur Hermione et Ron.

- Merci, sympa. Je fais quoi alors ?

- Tu prends les feuilles de menthe que tu écrases avec la corne de bicorne. Tu ajoute la poudre obtenue à ta potion et tu poursuis à partir de l'étape 11. Ta potion devrai, après absorption de cette poudre, devenir jaune avec des reflets orange.

- Merci Mione. Sans toi on est vraiment perdu.

- C'est certain.

Une voix lente nous fait sursauter. D'un même mouvement on se retourne. Malheur pour nous: le professeur nominé pour le plus sexy sourire du monde de la magie… non je plaisante… donc le professeur Rogue se tient juste là, devant nous. Par les caleçons de merlin !

De sa voix la plus douce et surtout sarcastique, il ajoute :

- Je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Cela fera donc 50 points en moins pour votre maison. Si je vous prends encore à tricher, ce sera une retenue chacun.

Il s'éloigne finalement dans un tourbillon de carpe parfaitement maîtrisé (tu parles, je suis sur qu'il s'entraîne dans ses appartements à faire tourbillonner sa cape pour ensuite faire son crâneur en cours). Encore des points en moins. Bon, nous Gryffons que nous sommes, nous sommes maintenant habitués aux pertes de points des cours de Potions, contrairement aux Serpentards… ses petits Serpentards de ****. Voyons Harry, surveille un peu ton langage, il y a des petites âmes sensibles ici ! (bien sur je ne parle pas de la mienne J !). Hermione nous fait alors face à Ron et à moi.

- Je suis désolé mais je crois que vous allez essayer de faire la suite de la potion par vous-même.

- T'inquiètes. De toute façon le cours est bientôt terminé. Il faut juste éviter l'explosion encore 18 minutes. Ça devrait aller.

- Les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux pétillants d'un rire contenu, elle ajoute :

- Vous avez déjà vu un Serpentard généreux ?

- Heu… T'as perdu la tête Mione ? Je suis même sur qu'aucun Serpentard ne connaît le mot généreux.

- Retourner vous et vous verrez…

On se retourne, et là se trouve Malefoy. Après quelques secondes, mon regard croise celui de Ron, puis celui de Malefoy, et à nouveau celui de mes deux camarades. Là, on ne peux alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Dans son fou rire Hermione arrive à articuler :

- Vous voyez, un Serpentard peu avoir le cœur sur la main.

En effet, dans la main gauche de Drago, se trouve un cœur de Dragon.

- Ça suffit : Une semaine de retenue et un devoir supplémentaire sur les propriétés du cœur de Dragon de 5 parchemins pour vous trois. Ça vous apprendra à perturber mon cours.

Au début de sa tirade notre fou rire avait cessé. Mais c'était avant qu'il nous reparle du cœur de dragon. A ce moment là, on était tous les trois pliés en deux, faisant de notre mieux pour rester debout. Quiconque serait passer près de la salle de Potion à ce moment là aurait sûrement du se poser quelques questions: des élèves en train de s'amuser en Potion… avec le professeur Rogue…

Bon, on aura on moins était témoin d'un fait extrêmement rare: un Serpy qui à le cœur sur la main. Pour les points en moins et la retenue, ben ça c'est loin d'être un fait rare !


	2. Avoir l'esprit mal placé

_**II) Avoir l'esprit mal placé.**_

C'était les vacances d'été et Ginny s'ennuyait à mourir. Harry et Hermione étaient là tous les deux depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle décida finalement de quitter sa chambre et d'aller dans celle de Ron. Après tout, Harry s'y trouvait aussi.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, la main presque sur la poigné, elle entendit Harry dire :

- Doucement Ron, tu vas trop vite pour moi…

Ron éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

- Tu peux prendre ton temps, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Ça te dérange vraiment pas que j'aille à ma vitesse ?

- Non, bien sur. Si tu veux, je peux aussi te donner un coup de main ?

- C'est pas de ma faute si il y a autant de techniques. En tout cas on dirait que tu y prends un grand plaisir…

- C'est vrai que c'est l'extase pour moi. Mais t'inquiètes Harry, je trouve que tu as fait pas mal de progrès depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai. Tu trouves vraiment que je m'améliore ?

- Oui, vraiment. Tu es beaucoup moins gauche qu'à tes débuts.

Ginny commençait à devenir écarlate. Elle avait retenue sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font tous les deux ? Le silence. Un soupir…

- Non, Ron… Pas ça…

A nouveau le silence, puis la voix de Harry qui s'éleva à nouveau.

- Tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui.

Nouveau soupir. Ginny n'en pouvais plus. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et…

- Ahhhh ! Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Par Merlin, tu nous a foutue une de ces trouilles !

Ginny les observa. Elle allais enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle sera ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux. Entre les deux garçons elle aperçut enfin un échiquier.

- Vous… Vous étiez en train de faire une partie d'échec ?

- Ben oui, Pourquoi ?

Devenue plus rouge qu'une écrevisse au Soleil, Ginny se mit à bégayer.

- Euh… Je… euh… Enfin pour… Pour rien. Salut !

Elle partie en un coup de vent.

- J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais une sœur complètement folle, maintenant j'en ai la preuve.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

De retour dans sa chambre, Ginny tentait de retrouver ses esprits. C'est vrai, comment avait-elle pu imaginer son frère et Harry en train de se… enfin tous les deux… se donner du plaisir… ensemble… Beurk !

Bon, il faut que je trouve Hermione. Elle décida donc de partir à la recherche de son amie. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être loin.

Tiens je l'entends. Elle est dans le salon avec maman. Ginny commença à descendre les escaliers quand elle entendit sa mère dire :

- Je suis ravi que tu me demande des conseils Hermione. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir t'aider. C'est sur que se n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux demander à Harry ou Ron.

- Oui, c'est sur. Ils n'y connaissent rien. Je me suis dit que seule une femme pourrait m'aider. Et vous êtes celle pour qui j'ai le plus d'affection.

- C'est vraiment gentil ma chérie. Bon, par où commencer ? Fais voir comment tu te débrouilles toute seule.

Ginny, toujours dans les escaliers, tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit alors des bruits de vêtements qui se froissent.

- Aïe…

- Attends Hermione, je vais mieux positionner tes mains. Voilà, c'est mieux.

- Ah oui, merci. Allez, encore un peu… Là, oui… oui… j'y suis presque… encore un peu…

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, mais essaye plutôt comme ceci. Tu vois.

- Ah oui !

Le cri de victoire de Hermione sortit Ginny de sa torpeur.

- Tu vois, il faut faire comme ça, il ne faut pas hésiter. Aie confiance en toi.

Bon, je veux en avoir le cœur nette. Ginny franchit finalement la porte du salon. Elle voyait sa mère de dos, face à Hermione. Elle ne pouvais toujours pas voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Sa mère se retourna finalement vers elle et dans les mains de Hermione se trouvait… un tricot !

- Tu te remets au tricot Mione ? Depuis quand ?

- Oui, j'ai demandée à ta mère de me conseiller. C'est pour le prochain hiver, pour les elfes de Poudlard. La première fois que je leur est fait des vêtements c'était loin d'être une réussite.

- Ginny ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?

- Je … heu… oui, je vais bien... Je vais aller prendre l'air.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ginny était enfin dehors. Peut-être que l'air frais me fera le plus grand bien. Non mais, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais encore. C'est vraiment pas ma journée on dirait.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la maison, quand la voix de Fred (ou Georges), l'à stoppa nette.

- Tu en as pensé quoi cher frérot ?

- J'ai A-DO-RE ! On ne pouvait pas être plus au garde à vous qu'il ne l'était. Je ne pensais pas que les effets durerait aussi longtemps.

- C'est sur, plus fièrement dressé il y avait pas !

- On est vraiment doués de nos mains frangin, y'a pas à dire.

Quoi ? De quoi ils parlent. C'est pas possible ? Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, pas ça…

- Passons au résultats de l'expérience suivante. Qu'a dit le cobaye ?

- Il a mis comme conclusion qu'il voyait bien la vie en rose, et qu'il y avait pris un grand plaisir.

- J'ai l'impression que cette expérience lui a plu. Chacun ses goûts. Il faudra tout de même apporter quelles améliorations.

- Bon, au suivant. Ah! Deux cobayes pour le pris d'un.

- Et pas n'importe qui…D'après eux, c'étaient une expérience électrisante.

- Tu parles, c'étaient fait pour. A la prochaine rentrée, on va avoir un boulot monstre. Nous avons de nombreux plaisirs à combler. Surtout que chaque élèves est un futur client !

Ginny ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ses frères apparurent alors devant elle.

- Tu nous espionnes, c'est ça ?

- Qui t'as engagée ? Parle !

Ginny se mit à bégayer pour la troisième fois en même pas deux heures.

- Personne…je… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyaient… Et puis d'ailleurs vous parliez de quoi ?

- Et bien, très chère demoiselle la petite fouineuse, on faisant le compte-rendu de nos dernières farces et attrapes.

- Tout d'abord nous avons le bonbon militaire : la personne qui mange ce bonbon ne peut s'empêcher de faire le saluer militaire, il se met au garde à vous devant tous membres de l'autorité (dans notre cas, les professeurs de Poudlard). De plus il y a un effet secondaire qui fait que la personne doit garder la posture pendant 15 minutes durant !

- Mais c'est débile !

- C'est pour cela qu'on l'a inventé…

- Ensuite viens le bonbon qui permet de voir la vie en couleur, selon les envies du client. On a testé le rose.

- La personne voit donc tous ce qui l'entoure en rose, plus ou moins foncé.

- Tout aussi ridicule !

- Merci du compliment petite sœur.

- Et enfin, le bonbon détecteur de mensonge. Celui-ci, comme son nom l'indique, te permet de savoir si quelqu'un te ment. En effet, si tu le donnes à quelqu'un, et si il te ment, il recevra une décharge électrique. Plus il mentira et plus la décharge sera forte.

- Dean et Seamus l'ont testés pour nous. Il se sont plutôt bien amusés. Ils se posaient des questions à tour de rôles pour voir lequel des deux résisteraient le plus longtemps aux décharges.

- N'importe quoi encore une fois.

- Bon Fred, on va refaire nos stocks.

- Toi, si tu parles de ça à maman, tu seras notre prochain cobaye et je peux te promettre qu'on te loupera pas. Sur ce, amuse toi bien.

Enfin parti. Qu'elle journée bizarre n'empêche. Tiens je me demande où est papa, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Il doit encore être dans la grange, la porte est entrouverte. Ginny s'en approcha quand une respiration saccadée l'interrompit dans sa progression. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle apercevait son père de dos, légèrement courbé en avant. Seul son bras droit était en mouvement.

- Allez, encore un peu… J'y suis presque… Allez…

Ginny plaque ses mains contre sa bouche pour éviter de trahir sa présence.

- C'est pour bientôt… Je le sens… Ça vient… Oui !

Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? D'abord Harry et Ron, puis Hermione et maman, Fred et Georges il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant papa ! J'espère que je me fais de fausses idées encore une fois et qu'il n'est pas en train de…

BONG !

- Ahhhhh !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de hurler de surprise et de peur.

- Gin tu était là ? Désole de t'avoir fait peur. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'assai de démonter ce truc moldu. Les écrous sont vraiment bien visés. J'ai voulu les défaire à la façon moldu et je me demande vraiment comment ils font pour les enlever sans avoir recours à la magie. Ils sont vraiment impressionnants ! Un écrou en une demi-heure !

(petite précision : Mr Weasley à ici confondu des vis et des écrous).

- Bon, moi je rentre pa'.

- D'accord ma puce. Plus que trois écrous et je verrai l'intérieur de cette machine dont j'ai complètement oublier le nom. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

De retour dans sa chambre, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit.

- Vivement que la journée se termine. J'en reviens pas, Fred et Georges ont beaucoup plus déteint sur moi que je ne le pensais. Avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé, à ce point là ! Et en plus voilà que je me met à parler toute seule. Je suis bonne pour St Mangouste. Tiens je retrouverai Gilderoy Lockhart…


	3. Être un chaud lapin

_III) Etre un chaud lapin._

Le cours de Métamorphose touché à sa fin. Heureusement pour certains élèves qui n'arrivaient toujours pas, au bout des deux heures impartis, à maîtriser leur métamorphose. Non mais quelle idée que de transformer une pelote de laine en lapin ! On aura tout vu dans cette école.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je n'y arriverai jamais !

- Mais voyons Harry concentre-toi un peu plus. En plus, tu ne fais pas du tout le bon mouvement avec ta baguette : tu dois dessiner avec celle-ci un huit allongé (ou si tu préfère le symbole de l'infini), en partant du centre. Une fois revenu à ton point de départ (donc le centre du huit ou du symbole de l'infini), tu abaisses ta baguette et donne un léger coup avec sur ta pelote de laine.

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire !

- Mione, Harry à raison. Regarde autour de toi, tu es là seul qui a réussi à la transformer en un lapin VIVANT…

La salle était bien rempli de lapin, mais tous étaient empaillés. Seul celui de Hermione bondissait joyeusement sur la table de travail du trio rouge et or.

- Bon, je me concentre et…

- Attention Mr Potter !

- Pardon Madame .

La pelote de laine de Harry venait de faire un bond (de lapin) et avait sauté au visage du professeur McGonagall.

- Il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes. Ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas totalement leur métamorphose, c'est-à-dire tous excepté Miss Granger, devront me faire un parchemin sur la raison de leur échec : problème de prononciation, le mouvement de la baguette ou les deux. C'est compris ?

- Oui Madame !

- Bon, dernier essai, après j'abandonne. Allez !

- Ahhhh ! Harry qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à mon lapin ?

- Miss Granger pas besoin hurler de la sorte, reprenez vous. Quand à vous Mr Potter, un peu plus de rigueur ne vous ferez pas de mal.

- En tout cas on peut dire que c'est un chaud lapin maintenant !

Effectivement, le lapin de Hermione avait brusquement pris feu sous les yeux horrifiés de sa propriétaire.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle Mr Weasley.

Pourtant la classe entière était écroulé de rire (sauf quelques filles qui criaient au meurtre et demandaient que justice soit faite). Même le professeur de Métamorphose avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

- Bon, vous pouvez partir, le cours est fini.

- Je suis désolé Mione. Je voulais pas…

- Je sais Harry.

Arrivée dans le couloir Ron s'écrit :

- Par Merlin, mon écharpe. Attendez moi là je vais la chercher.

Loin de s'imaginer qu'un élève était rentré dans la salle (la porte étant resté ouverte), le professeur McGonagall se mit à penser à voix haute :

- Un chaud lapin, ça me rappelle Albus dans sa jeunesse. Ah, que de bon souvenirs…

- QUOI !

Ron venait de hurler. Sa directrice de maison en fit un bon à inscrit de toute urgence dans le livre des records.

- Que faîtes vous ici Mr Weasley

- …écharpe… oublier… pardon… au revoir…

La porte à peine fermée sur une professeur McGonagall d'un magnifique rouge pivoine, Ron s'écrit :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que McGo viens de dire…

Dans la salle de classe, au même instant :

- Si Albus apprend ça, ça va chauffer pour moi…


	4. Le ridicule ne tue pas

_IV) Le riddicule ne tue pas._

Aujourd'hui samedi 24 Octobre était le premier jour de vacances de la Toussaint. Les couloirs étaient pleins mais assez calmes comparés à d'habitude. Le trio Rouge et Or se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le parc, quand le calme s'évapora d'un coup.

- Attendez bandes de chenapan que je vous attrape ! Vous allez voir ce qui vous attend !

Deux flèches rousses nous passent sous le nez suivi d'un gros bonbon rose sur patte… Attendez retour en arrière. Un gros bonbon rose sur patte ? Non, c'est plutôt une ballerine. Une ballerine qui à étrangement la voix de Rusard.

Re-retour en arrière. Analyse images par images :

- tout d'abord les deux flèches ne sont en fait que Fred et Georges (bon encore là, il n'y a aucun problème SAUF que l'on ne court PAS dans les couloirs, mais passons).

- ensuite c'est bien Rusard affublé d'un magnifique tutu rose à paillette, avec un collant et une paire de pointe assortie a celui-ci. N'oublions pas l'essentiel : les rubans dans les cheveux tout aussi rose que la tenue. Dans ses bras une Miss Teigne d'un magnifique rose fushia.

Ah, notre Rusard, un vrai petit rat d'opéra. Tout les élèves du couloir et de ses alentours sont pliés de rire. Certains obligés de se tenir à leur voisin pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Mais il n'y a pas que les élèves qui semblent apprécier la blague made Weasley&Weasley. En effet, à l'entrée d'une salle de cours le professeur Flitwick semble trouver la blague à son goût.

- Non mais quelle imagination quand même.

- C'est vrai, mais quand il se feront attrapés on va encore perdre beaucoup de points. C'est pas comme ça que l'on gagnera la coupe à la fin de l'année.

- Là Mione tu marques un point.

- Moi je me demande quelle sera leur prochaine blague.

Nos amis reprirent la direction du parc tous en essayant de trouver quelle sera la prochaine blague des Jumeaux et surtout quand.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La grande salle, à la table des Gryffondors.

- Qui veut une photo de la ballerine Rusard ! 2 Gallions la photo… Il n'y en aura pas pour tous le monde donc dépêcher-vous.

De toutes part des vois élèves s'écrient : "Moi, Moi...", "Moi aussi j'en veux une", "Moi j'en veux deux", "Colin moi s'il te plaît, Colin !", quand tout un coup la vox du professeur Dumbledore apparait distinctement dans ce capharnaüm :

- Si c'est possible Mr Crivey, j'aimerais en avoir une de chaque. C'est pour ma collection personnelle…

- Avec plaisir professeur Dumbledore. Tenez.

Pendant que le Directeur rejoignit sa place, tout en ne quittant pas ses nouvelles photos des yeux, une explosion de rire résonne à l'entrée de la grande salle. Colin grimpa alors sur le banc, puis sur la table et mitrailla un pauvre Rusard dans une toute nouvelle tenue (qui, je me permet de le dire, lui sied à ravir).

Imaginez le avec un petit haut moulant en rouge qui ne lui arrive même pas au nombril. Ceci accompagné d'une jupe noir, que dis-je, d'une mini jupe… non,c'est toujours pas ça, d'une micro jupe en cuir noir avec de magnifiques cuissardes de la même matières lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux.

N'est-ce pas de toute beauté ? Vous regrettez de ne pas pouvoir contempler ceci de vos propres yeux. Le concierge arrive tant bien que mal jusqu'à notre table. Tu parles avec des talons aiguilles de 10 cm. Le pauvre, je pourrais presque le plaindre. J'ai bien dit presque.

- J'en suis sur que c'est vous deux. Espèces de démons. On devrait vous jeter aux oubliettes et en perdre les clés. Espèce de..

- Rusard du calme. Pourquoi s'énerver pour si peu mon ami.

- Pour… pour si peu Mr le Directeur ? Mais ils ont…

- Comment savez-vous que c'est eux ? Ils n'ont pas quitter la grande salle depuis le début du dîner.

- Mais… je sais que c'est eux… ça ne peut être qu'eux…

- Allez voir l'infirmière Argus et reposez vous. Vous me semblez fatigué. Mr Crivey je compte sur vous pour agrandir encore un peu ma collection de photos. N'oubliez pas : j'en veux une de chaque.

- Bien… bien sur Mr… heu… Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous les donnerais demain matin si vous voulez.

- Je suis aussi impatient que si Noël était avancé à demain.

Tout en partant, il continue de parler, mais pour lui-même :

- A quel bonheur. Fumseck sera ravi lui aussi de voir mes nouvelles photos. Quelle merveilleuse invention que la photo… J'adore…

- Tu crois qu'il a encore toute sa tête ? Moi il me fait un peu peur là.

- Ron arrête de dire des bêtises !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Nous sommes le 31 Octobre. Et oui, ce soir c'est Halloween. Les Jumeaux démoniaques nous ont bien gâtés cette semaine. A chaque jour une nouvelle tenue pour Rusard. Il devrait être content, il voit sa garde robe s'agrandir. Ce soir c'est la dernière.

Petits récapitulatif de la semaine pour celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas là. Vous savez pas ce que vous avez loupé. Bon alors :

- Lundi = Rusard en lapin géant d'un beau vert fluo, avec des oreilles qui faisaient deux fois sa taille. Je vous dit pas le poids que ça devait faire, mais le côté positif c'est qu'avec ses oreilles qui traînaient derrière lui, les couloirs n'avez jamais été aussi propre. Miss Teigne ressembler à une souris géante, ou bien un rat, tout le monde se pose encore la question en fait.

- Mardi = Rusard version fée clochette. Petite robe bustier d'un beau vert pomme accompagnée de ballerine et de leur pompon. Miss Teigne était introuvable ce jour là. Bizarre, non ?

- Mercredi = Rusard se rejoue le film la petite sirène et je peux vous dire que ça fait peur. Les premières années en font encore des cauchemars, pauvres petites âmes sensibles. Miss Teigne était de retour en… crabbe. Trop tordant.

- Jeudi = Rusard retourne à l'école. Pourquoi ? Il a sorti sa tenue d'écolière : mini jupe plissée à motif écossais rouge et noir, chemisier blanc, socquettes blanches, ballerines vernis à petits talons et… deux couettes sur les côtés retenus par des rubans rouge sang. Il était à croquer… non je plaisante.

- Vendredi (donc hier) = jupe hawaïenne, collier de fleurs et un soutien-gorge de noix de coco. Tout de suite sélectionner pour miss univers.

Bien sur le Colin ne s'est pas gêné pour le bombarder avec son appareil photo, au grand bonheur de notre directeur. Et oui il à eu le droit à un exemplaire de chaque photos. Il était vraiment dans tous ses états. Tant de nouvelles photos pour sa collection en si peu de temps ! Il en dansait même dans les couloirs tout en chantonnant

" Ma collection s'agrandit,

J'ai des photos toutes mimis,

Ma collection s'agrandit,

C'est moi qui vous le dis.

Je suis le roi des photos,

J'en ferais des tableaux,

Que j'accrocherais partout dans le château.

Ma collection s'agrandit,

J'ai des photos toutes mimis…"

Et ainsi de suite. Encore et encore les mêmes paroles. Tout le monde à cru devenir fou avec cette chanson maudite.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le repas d'Halloween vient de commencer. Tout le monde attend le clou du spectacle. Le temps s'écoule doucement. Les secondes. Les minutes. Une heure. Deux heures. Les desserts apparaissent en même temps que des cris :

- Et ça alors, c'est pas une preuve suffisante pour les faire renvoyer peut-être ?

Des éclats de rire résonnent sur les murs de la grande salle. Qu'est-ce qui est la cause de cette hilarité général ? Une citrouille géante vient de faire irruption dans la grande salle. Argus Rusard affublé d'un costume citrouille, de collant orange, de chaussure orange, d'une peau toute aussi orange et les cheveux d'un beau vert surmonté d'un chapeau vert ayant la forme d'une feuille géante.

- Là, vous l'avez votre preuve ?

Le costume était en effet accompagné d'un message clignotant de toutes les couleurs. Que dit ce message ? Voici la réponse petites et petits curieux :

" Blague Made Weasley&Weasley".

- Vous allez les renvoyer, n'est-ce pas Mr le Directeur?

- Voyons Argus, c'est Halloween, amusez vous un peu. En plus, cette couleur vous sied à merveille cher ami. Colin peux tu s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir Mr.

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

- Quelle merveilleuse soirée, vous ne trouvez pas Minerva. Et en plus demain matin j'aurais de nouvelles photos. Que demandez de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas, le calme par exemple ?

- Ne parlez pas de malheur cher amie ! De plus je suis sûr que cela vous amuse autant que moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux pétillants de malice fixés le professeur McGonagall qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Voilà qui clôture une semaine riche en émotions et en souvenirs. J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien amusés… Celui qui à dit que " le ridicule ne tue pas " avait bien raison. Argus est toujours en vie, au grand dam de Peeves.


	5. Ramener sa fraise

_V) Ramener sa fraise._

Harry et Ron se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque. Non, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de travailler, ils allaient juste chercher Hermione pour aller passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc. La journée était ensoleillée, pas un nuage à l'horizon, alors autant en profiter.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fini son devoir ?

- Tu parles du devoir que nous n'avons même pas commencé ?

- Oh, Harry c'est bon, c'est pour demain après-midi, on a le temps. Tiens la voilà !

Hermione s'approchait justement d'eux, l'air plutôt ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous allez enfin vous mettre au travail vous deux ?

- Non Mione on venait te chercher. Il fait beau et on va passer l'aprèm dans le parc, tu viens bien sur avec nous ?

- Ouai, pourquoi pas. Contrairement à certaines personnes, moi, j'ai fini mes devoirs.

Ils étaient à quelques pas de l'entrée du château, il voyait déjà le temps magnifique qu'il faisait quand une voix provenant de derrière eux, les interrompit :

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà. Potter et ses boniches.

- La ferme Malefoy ! Et toi tes deux larbins, ils se sont perdus dans le château ? C'est vrai que niveau intelligences… enfin comme le soit disant "chef" que tu es…

- Harry arrêtes, tu c'est bien que ça sert à rien de te disputer avec lui.

- Ouai, Mione à raison. De toute façon on est habitué aux idioties de ce crétin.

- Je t'interdis de m'insulter Weasel ! Tu entends ? Mais où est-ce que vous allez, j'en ai pas fini avec vous …

Hermione venait de prendre Harry et Ron par le bras et les emmener de force dehors :

- On se dit à la prochaine Malefoy, on s'appelle…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Cela faisait près de deux heures que nos chers amis prenaient un bain de soleil, tout en contemplant le calamar géant éclabousser les imprudents qui nageaient trop près de lui.

- Ça fait du bien une journée au soleil à ne rien faire… Pouvoir se reposer…

- C'est vrai que tu travailles beaucoup Ron, pauvre chou que tu es…

Prenant un air faussement blessé, Ron poursuivit :

- C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi comme ça, Mione… Tu viens de me briser le cœur…

- Mais bien sur… Prends moi pour une idiote…

- Mais tu ES une idiote, il serait tant que tu le remarques !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ? Tu t'ennui tant que ça que tu veux passer tu temps avec nous ?

- Plutôt mourir…

- Quelle bonne idée ! Si t'allez te noyer dans le lac ? On peut t'aider si tu ne sais pas comment faire…

Harry s'était levé et s'approcher doucement de Malefoy.

- Alors, besoin d'un coup de main ?

- T'approches pas de moi !

Drago sorti alors sa baquette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Drago se retourna et se retrouva face à… Hagrid.

- Rien du tout, Malefoy allez partir, n'est ça pas Drago ?

- Ouai, mais j'en ai pas fini avec vous. Je vous aurai tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci parti aussi vite qu'il pu.

- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déranger. Je partais pour Prés au Lard quand je vous ai vu.

- Non au contraire, tu es arrivé au meilleur moment et grâce à toi on c'est enfin débarrassé de lui. Merci.

- Oh ! Pas de quoi. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous montrer le prochain sujet du cours. Vous pouvez passer samedi, je vous ferais des gâteaux.

- Heu… D'accord à samedi.

Une fois Hagrid parti, la quiétude enfin revenue, nos trois jeunes amis pouvaient retourner à leur occupation, autrement dit… rien du tout. Bandes de paresseux, qui peuvent se la couler douce au Soleil alors que moi je dois supporter la pluie et le froid… Je suis jalouse… (Bon je sais je me pers un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens à l'histoire).

- C'est pas que je m'ennui les garçon, mais j'ai promis à Gin de l'aider pour son devoir de Métamorphose. Je vais donc vous laisser.

- Attends Mione, je rentre avec toi. Je voudrais faire mon devoir de Botanique.

- Je suis fière de toi Harry ! Même si on n'a se devoir depuis une semaine et qu'il est pour demain. Tu viens Ron ?

- Ben Ouai, je vais le faire en même temps que Harry. Allons-y ! Au revoir tranquillité…

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée du château quand Ron leur montra quelqu'un du doigt en ajoutant :

- Regarder là-bas qui ramène sa fraise…

- C'est pas possible…

Quelqu'un s'approchait en effet d'un, et non ce n'est pas Malefoy, mais Neville accompagné d'une fraise géante !

- Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? Elle est magnifique non ?

- C'est ton devoir de botanique ? C'est sur que tu auras une bonne note.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Vous avez choisi quoi comme fruit vous testé l'engrais de croissance (qu'ils ont eux même fabriqué en cours de botanique, je précise) ?

- Moi j'ai pris la pomme, fruit de la connaissance.

- Et vous deux ? Demanda Neville à Harry et Ron.

- Moi je vais prendre une orange et Ron va prendre du raisin.

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? C'est pour demain !

- On sait, on va justement le faire là.

- Vous savez pas que l'engrais met au moins 48 heures avant de faire effets ?

- QUOI ! Mais c'est pour demain ! On n'aura jamais notre devoir prêt à temps…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Laissons nos deux pauvres étudiants se lamenter. Hermione ne se prive pas de leur dire "Je vous avez prévenus." ou encore "Ça vous apprendra à faire vos devoirs au dernier moment". Ben voilà, l'histoire est terminée et quelqu'un à bien "ramener sa fraise"…


	6. Passer à la trappe

_VI) Passer à la trappe._

Quelle chaleur ! De l'air, je vous en supplie, de l'air ! On va finir par mourir de chaud si ça continue…

- Concentrer vous et levez le voile de l'indécis. Voyez ce que les autres ne voient pas.

- Mais de quoi elle parle… Tu comprends quelque chose Harry ?

- Rien du tout… Et puis moi je voudrais savoir il est où son "voile de l'indécis", si elle veut qu'on le lève, faudrait d'abord savoir où il est !

- Hahaha ! Non mais en plus c'est vrai.

La fumée des encens et des bougies, combiné à la chaleur suffocante de la pièce rendait les élèves encore plus somnolent qu'à l'accoutumée. Personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Même Lavande et les jumelles d'ordinaire si attentives ne faisaient nullement attention à la prof qui s'agitait en tout sens tel un pantin désarticulé. Celle-ci parler depuis plus d'une heure dans le vide et ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Sur les dix sept élèves présents dans la salle, huit dormaient déjà profondément. Les autres parlaient de tout et de rien en faisant sembler d'être captivé par la boule de cristal devant eux. Certains parler du match de quidditch qui était prévu ce week-end entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. D'autres parler de Noël qui approchait de plus en plus, des cadeaux qu'ils souhaitaient avoir, d'autres encore des devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas faits… Mais aucun n'écoutait le cours… enfin le soi disant "cours".

Le temps passait avec une lenteur affolante.

- J'envie Hermione des fois. Tu t'en rends compte qu'elle n'a plus à supporter la vieille chouette !

- Oui c'est vrai. Des fois je me dis qu'on aurait nous aussi du abandonner cette matière. Enfin bref…

Pendant ce temps là, leur professeur arpentait la pièce en continuant de s'agiter en tout sens :

- Voyez au plus profond de ce brouillard ! Ouvrez votre troisième œil… Voyez l'avenir se déployer sous vos yeux…Votre futur est sous vos yeux, sachez l'interpréter…

- Je me demande bien ce qu'on mange ce soir… J'ai faim.

- Tu as toujours faim je te signale Ron.

- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute. Et puis d'abord c'est pas moi qui ai faim, c'est mon estomac. J'ai beau mangé, il n'en à jamais assez !

- Attend, j'ai des gâteau dans mon sac normalement. Tiens.

- Oh, merci Harry ! Tu me sauve la vie… enfin… je veux dire que tu sauve la vie de mon estomac…

- Mais oui bien sur…

Après avoir avaler les deux paquets de gâteaux aux chocolats à une vitesse affolante, Ron demanda à Harry :

- Tu fais quoi pour Noël, tu restes au château ou tu viens à la maison ? J'ai demandé hier à Hermione ce qu'elle faisait, elle m'a dit que ses parents partaient en voyage et donc qu'elle viendrait au Terrier. Ça serrait bien si tu venais. En plus Charlie et Bill seront tous les deux à la maison aussi.

- Tu penses pas que si je viens on aura des problèmes pour tous dormir ?

- T'inquiètes, on pourra prendre une tente et s'installer dans le jardin. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. Alors ?

- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par ta proposition.

- Super ! J'enverrai un hibou à maman à la fin du cours…

- Heu… Ron, Harry ?

- Oui. Un problème Padma ?

- Heu… En fait je me demandais si… si vous saviez où était passé la prof. Elle était là il y à quelques minutes et puis "pouf"… plus rien.

- Quoi ? Ben c'est vrai… Elle est où ?

- Peut-être que si on regardait dans nos boules de cristal on verra où elle est ?

- Ron arrête de faire l'idiot !

- Elle est peut-être sortie, avec toute cette fumée…

Quand tout un coup :

- Ahhhh ! Elle… elle est là !

Parvati pointait le sol du doigt. Ron et Harry s'approchèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Elle est passer à la trappe, est dans les deux sens du terme :

1) elle est passée par la trappe restée ouverte;

2) on l'a tous oubliée.

Lavande coupa court à l'amusement général. En effet toutes la classe c'étaient rassemblé autour de la trappe est s'amusé du spectacle. Même ceux qui dormaient sembler en pleine forme.

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Heureusement que la marche n'est pas haute. La pauvre !

Celle-ci à peine partit que les rires reprenaient vite place.

- Moi, dit Ron, je pense qu'elle a du mal lever son voile de l'indécis, sinon elle aurait vu que son avenir l'a mènerait directement à l'infirmerie !

Des éclats de rires. Pour une fois, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiance en cours de divination.


	7. Poser un lapin

_**VII) Poser un lapin.**_

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Hermione et Ginny étaient en pleine séance d'essayage. Ginny était plus exactement en train d'essayer des tenues aussi diverses que variées sous l'œil critique de son amie.

- Alors est cette tenue ? T'en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas Gin. Te mettre en mini jupe alors qu'on est en Décembre, je trouve pas ça très judicieux. Mais bon, c'est mon avis après, comme je te le répète depuis une heure, c'est à toi de voir.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais bon je veux être superbe pour ce rendez-vous. Imagine que ma tenue ne lui plaise pas ! Non et non. Tout doit être parfait, en commençant par ma tenue et ma coiffure.

- Attends, tu as toujours l'intention d'y aller à ce fameux rendez-vous ?

Ginny qui avait la tête dans la valise de Hermione releva brusquement la tête, étonnée des propos de la jeune fille.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais voyons Gin, c'est logique : tu ne sais même pas qui t'as donnée ce soi-disant rendez-vous.

- Je sais bien. Mais tu as bien vu dans ses lettres, qu'il est timide et qu'il ose pas se déclarer directement. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il a eu le courage de me parler. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble mon admirateur. Je peux t'emprunter ce jean ?

- Oui, vas-y. Et si il te plaît pas, tu vas le larguer comme ça ?

- Ben en fait je n'y avais pas pensé. Je n'ai fait qu'imaginer le cas positif; le beau gosse, sensible mais pas trop, intelligent mais marrant. Et surtout pas à Serpentard Quoi que… oh et puis zut, je verrais bien. En plus je lui ai déjà envoyé ma réponse. On doit se retrouver dans une demi-heure près de la statue Borgne.

Ginny était reparti dans ses essayages : elle avait déjà trouver le jean, rester pus qu'a trouver le bon haut. Elle n'allait quand même pas y aller en soutien-gorge, on est en Décembre tout de même.

- Non, prends celui là, il ira mieux et puis met ta veste noire, tu sais celle qui est un peu transparente.

- Ok. Comme ça c'est bon ?

- Tu es parfaite. C'est la tenue que je préfère.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je file dans la salle de bain me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. Euh… Tu peux me passer ton maquillage, maman ne veux toujours pas que j'en ai…

- V'as-y. Tu sais où il est.

- Merci Mione, t'es super. La meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir…

- N'en fait pas trop quand même. Allez, dans la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny Weasley en ressort, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

- Tu es parfaite. Je comprends pourquoi il a flashé sur toi… Bon on descend.

Arrivée dans la salle commune :

- Je te rejoins après et je te raconte tout d'accord Mione ?

- Ouai à toute ma belle.

Pendant que Ginny va vers la sortie, Hermione rejoints ses deux amis : Harry et Ron. Les deux étaient installés près de la cheminée.

- Tiens tu tombes bien Mione, tu devineras jamais ce que Fred et Georges on fait.

- Encore eux ? Si ils se font choper je sens qu'on va perdre des points. Mais bon, passons. J'espère que vous avait fini votre dissertation pour le cours de sortilèges. N'oubliez pas qu'il à changer la date, il faut la rendre demain.

Ron se lève d'un bond et se met à sortir livres, parchemins, plumes et encre, le plus vite possible tout en marmonnant.

- Quoi… Mais c'est pas possible… Mais quelle idée de changer de date… Il aurait mieux fait de la repousser ou de l'annuler. Comment je vais faire. Mione… s'il te plaît aide moi !

Il était à genoux devant Hermione, faisant sa mine de chien battu. Hermione elle essayait de ne pas rire du malheur de son ami. Mais après tout c'est de sa faute, si il faisait ses devoirs avant aussi.

- Je veux bien d'aider, mais c'est toi qui la fais, compris ? Harry, tu ne la fais pas ?

- Je l'ai déjà faite. Il y a deux nuit de ça j'arrivais pas à dormi donc j'en ai profiter pour la faire.

- Bon je fais ça et je te raconte la dernière blague de Fred et Georges.

Hermione et Ron était désormais penchés sur livres et parchemins mélangés. Ron faisant tout pour rester concentrés et comprendre ce que Hermione lui expliquer.

Une demi-heure après, Ron était en train de rédiger au propre son introduction. Hermione pensait à Ginny dont le rendez vous devait avoir commencé depuis cinq minutes.

Le tableau pivota sur une Ginny rouge de rage. Elle s'approcha de ses deux amis et de son frère. Hermione la regarda et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Gin ? Et ton rendez-vous alors ?

Ron, lui, observa sa sœur avant d'éclater de rire et d'ajouter :

- C'est ça… C'était donc toi… Hahahaha !

- Tu étais au courant ?

Hermione s'interposa entres les deux rouquins avant de se tourner vers son amie.

- Raconte.

- Tu ne devines pas : à ton avis pourquoi je me promène avec ça ?

Vous voulez savoir de quoi elle parle ? Et bien voici la réponse :

- Je suis allez au lieu du rendez-vous, et il y avait "ça", avec ce mot : "je te pose un lapin, prends en soin surtout !".

Hermione se retourna vers Ron et Harry :

- Explication ?

- Fred nous à expliqué qu'avec Georges ils avaient envoyé des lettres bidons à une fille et lui disant qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais qu'il osé pas lui avouer de directement. Ils nous à pas dis qui était la fille, mais juste qu'ils lui avaient donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui et qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui "poser un lapin". On pensait juste qu'il ne viendrait pas, pas qu'il lui poserait vraiment un lapin.

Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Hermione n'osait pas se retourner vers son amie, ayant du mal à cacher un très léger sourire. Ginny elle sortie de la salle telle une furie tout en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

- Si je les trouve je les tue ! Ils vont voir… je vais me VENGER !

Ah lala, j'aimerais vraiment pas être à leurs places.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va le garder le lapin ?

- Ron ! T'es pas drôle. La pauvre…


	8. Vider son sac

_VIII) Vider son sac._

Nous étions aujourd'hui mardi. Première heure de cours de l'après-midi : cours de métamorphose, avec notre directrice de maison. Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux notre professeur, notant chaque mot qu'elle disait. Ron, lui, était encore une fois assoupie par un repas trop copieux. Moi, je m'ennuyer. Pas que le cours ne m'intéresser pas, mais j'avais l'esprit occupée par autre chose. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour suivre le cours, mon esprit n'arrivait à accrocher à ce dernier.

- Si mon cours vous ennui Mr Potter, vous pouvez peut-être aller voir Rusard, je suis sur qu'il aura du travail pour vous.

- Euh… Non Madame, désolé.

Elle me regarda prendre ma plume, la tremper quelques secondes dans l'encre et la positionner au dessus de mon parchemin, prêt à écrire.

- Bien. Maintenant que Mr Potter est prêt, nous pouvons continuer.

Celle-ci se retourna et ce mis de nouveau en mouvement, circulant entre les tables, tout en continuant, d'un coup de baguette, d'ajouter des informations sur le tableau. Tout à coup, quelque chose me frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Quelqu'un venait de me jeter une boule de parchemin. C'est pas possible, j'arrivais enfin à suivre le cours. Ron me tend le parchemin après l'avoir ramassé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'écrit ?

Le mot disait : "Prépare toi à perdre samedi !". Le mot était accompagne d'un magnifique gribouillis représentant un bonhomme sur un balai.

- C'est Malefoy qui pense gagner ce week-end.

- Tu parles… Comme ci que nous, on allez le laissé gagner, il rêve tout éveillé là.

Au dos de son parchemin, je griffonne à mon tour un gentil petit mot : " Ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu crois encore au Père Noël ? On va vous écraser samedi !". Je vérifie que la prof ne me voit pas, et d'un coup de baguette j'envoie le parchemin à son propriétaire.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je repris donc ma plume et pris quelques notes. Elle était presque arrivée à son bureau qu'une détonation retentit à côté de Ron. Il y eu quelques cris, McGonagall s'approcha de nous deux. Elle ramassa quelque chose par terre avant de se tournes vers Ron et moi et de demander :

- Explication ?

Elle tenait le reste d'un pétard dans les mains. Pas n'importe quel pétard, un pétard bombe puante, made Weasley

- C'est pas nous Madame ! Quelqu'un l'a jeté sur nous ! C'est vrai…

- Oui Madame, Ron dit la vérité.

- Madame, puis-je ?

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui levait la main.

- Allez-y Miss Granger.

- Ils disent tous les deux la vérité. J'ai vu le pétard arrivé de derrière nous.

- Bien, dans ce cas.

Elle leva sa baguette vers le pétard, lança un sortilège informulé, et le pétard sauta de sa main pour atterrir sur la table de Malefoy. Les poings sur les hanches elle ajouta :

- Etant donné que le cours est bientôt fini, je vous autorise à sortir en avance. L'odeur va devenir insupportable grâce à notre cher Mr Malefoy, qui lui, va rester ici. Je retire aussi 20 points pour jet d'objet et 30 points pour me voir dans l'obligation d'abréger mon cours. Vous pouvez sortir. Monsieur Malefoy et moi avons à discuter.

Tout le monde sorti aussi vite que possible. Arrivée dans le couloir, Ron se tourna vers nous et ajouta :

- J'aimerais bien voir sa qui se passe dedans. Pas vous ?

Hermione et moi étions tous les deux d'accord. Celle-ci leva alors sa baguette vers la porte et laissa un sortilège.

- Avec ça on pourra voir se qui se passe à l'intérieur, mais la réciproque elle n'est pas possible.

En effet, la porte était devenue transparente et nous pouvions voir l'intérieur de la salle de cours.

- Tiens, ajouta-t-elle, Malefoy vide son sac.

Ron qui était encore dos à la porte ajouta en se retournant vers la porte :

- Quoi ! Il est en train d'avouer ? Tu plaisantes !

- Mais non, pas dans ce sens… je voulais dire qu'il était en train de vraiment vider son sac sur le bureau de McGonagall.

- Ah d'accord. Tiens… on dirait qu'elle à trouvé la boite de pétards.

Quelques minutes après, la conversation ou le sermon semblait fini. Ils approchaient tous les deux de la porte.

- Vite, il faut que j'annule le sort.

Le sort à peine annuler, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Malefoy bouillonnant de rage. McGonagall nous observa quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- Vous tombez bien vous deux. Samedi vous avez intérêt à battre les Serpentards est-ce clair ?

- Oui… oui Madame. Avec plaisir.

- Je me suis habituée au trophée de Quidditch dans mon bureau, et le professeur Rogue semblait si sur de lui… Et si j'étais vous Mr Potter, je ferais encore plus attention pendant le match de Samedi, Mr Malefoy ne semble pas apprécier la semaine de retenue que je lui ai donnée. Sur ce, bonne journée.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Je sais, je sais… pas terrible comme histoire. Mais s'il vous plaît ne faites pas de mal à son auteur qui fait tout pour vous écrire des histoires amusantes. Pitié…


	9. Être au bout du rouleau

_IX) Être au bout du rouleau._

La journée avait était des plus longue et des plus fatigante. Nous n'avions qu'une hâte, retourner dans notre salle commune et se reposer avant le dîner. Même Hermione qui était habituée à avoir des journées chargées avec toutes ses options, tenait à peine debout.

Nous avions passés toutes la matinée debout, au soleil brûlant : deux heures de botanique, suivi de deux heures de créatures magiques. Nous étions rentré au château encore plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre ! Après le repas nous avons eu droit à deux heures avec le professeur Rogue qui était dans un de ses pires jours. Il n'avait jamais retiré autant de points en deux heures ! Même le fait de respirer, soit disant trop bruyamment, nous a coûté 20 points.

- C'est encore loin ? Je suis siiiiiii fatigué…

- Ron je te signale que tu n'es pas le seul. On est TOUS fatigués. Et puis arrête de faire l'idiot… Mon sac est si lourd…

- Encore un effort. Pensé juste à un fauteuil ou encore mieux, une bonne douche pour nous relaxer…

- Oh Harry, quelle bonne idée. Quand on sera arrivée je crois que c'est-ce que je vais faire. Et vous les garçons ?

- J'sais pas pour toi Harry, mais moi directe je fais une sieste. Tu pourras me réveiller quand ça sera l'heure du dîner ?

- Ouai si tu veux. Moi je me calerai dans un fauteuil et je veux le silence. Le premier qui fera du bruit sera viré directe de la salle commune.

On imaginait déjà notre repos bien mérité quand des éclats de rire venant du couloirs vers lequel nous nous dirigions, nous ramena sur Terre. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand quelque chose nous passa devant à une allure impressionnante. De là où nous étions ou aurais dit un rouleau de parchemin géant. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'objet, on pouvait dire que c'était bien un rouleau de parchemin vierge qui était déroulé sous nos yeux.

Nous regardâmes d'un même mouvement vers notre droite, d'où l'objet semblait venir, et au bout du couloir se tenait tout un attroupement d'élèves, avec en première ligne Fred et Georges. On aurait du s'en douter.

Notre regard se porta alors sur notre gauche, où la il y avait le Directeur, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Aux pieds de nos chers membres de l'ordre, Argus Rusard était allongé sur le dos. Il semblait collé sur le rouleau de parchemin dont l'extrémité était encore dans les mains du duo infernal. Le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole :

- Mon cher Argus, depuis le temps que je vous conseil de prendre du repos. Voyez vous-même, vous êtes au bout du rouleau… Je dirais même que vous êtes au bout du rouleau de parchemin…Ah que je suis drôle !

Le professeur Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, comme à son habitude et le Professeur McGonagall lança un regard noir au Directeur. Celui-ci poursuivit :

- Allez à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois Rusard parti, le professeur Dumbledore fixa l'attroupement qui se trouver au bout du couloir.

- Mr Crivey j'espère que vous avez pu faire de nouveaux clichés ?

- Oui Mr, j'ai pu en prendre une bonne dizaine. Je vous les ferai parvenu demain.

- Bien… très bien tout ça. Minerva pouvez tout remettre en ordre, je dois allez faire de la place pour les prochaines photos. Fumseck sera ravi… je l'entends déjà… Quelle bonne journée…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Évidemment Gryffondor a perdu des points, mais cela nous a tout de même permis de nous amuser après cette journée des plus exténuantes.


	10. Avoir le feu aux fesses

_**X) Avoir le feu aux fesses.**_

Le petit déjeuner à peine avalé que nous étions déjà en cours de potions en compagnie de nos amis les Serpentards. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que le cours était commencé, qu'il y avait déjà eu cinq explosions de chaudrons. Quatre d'entres elles étaient du à la maladresse légendaire de Neville. Le pauvre… Le professeur Rogue ne le quittait plus des yeux. Normal qu'il soit stressé le petit Neville.

Hermione essayer tant bien que mal de lui indiquer les gestes à faire, mais celui-ci avait du mal à lire sur les lèvres et faisait encore plus d'erreurs. Malefoy et sa clique n'en loupait pas une pour l'enfoncer encore plus avec leurs moqueries.

- Non, Neville… fais pas ça…

- Miss Granger, il ne me semble pas vous avoir donner l'autorisation d'aider Mr Londubat. Il est assez grand pour louper sa potion tout seul. De plus, je crois qu'il est même devenu un expert en ce qui concerne rater une potion. J'enlève bien sur 20 points à Gryffondor. Continuer votre potion… en silence !

- Il ne paie rien pour attendre ce…

- Calmes toi Harry ! Ça ne sert à rien de l'insulter, et ça n'aide pas ce pauvre Neville.

- Je sais Mione, je sais. Non mais attends, tu ne faisait rien de mal. Au contraire il devrait même te remercier d'essayer de sauver ses précieux petits chaudrons. Ron, t'es d'accord ?

- Bien sur Harry, bien sur. Mais c'est pas nouveau, Rogue ne va pas changer. Il fera tout pour nous faire perdre des points.

Le cours reprit dans le silence. Neville suppliant Hermione du regard de l'aider encore un peu. La jeune fille faisant de son mieux pour lui indiquer les bons ingrédients. Mais une fois de plus, le professeur Rogue remarqua le stratagème. Il se plaça alors face à Neville :

- Mr Londubat, n'êtes vous pas capable de faire cette potion tout seul ?

Neville fut tellement surpris de voir surgir le professeur Rogue devant lui, qu'il en lâcha sa baguette. En touchant le sol, celle-ci laissa échapper une gerbe d'étincelle. Le feu qui se trouvait sous le chaudron de Neville lévita à quelques centimètres du sol. Le professeur lança un sortilège vers les flammes, mais rien ne se passa.

Les flammes s'approchèrent alors doucement du professeur de Potion qui se mit à reculer. Il lança encore quelques sortilèges tout aussi inefficaces avant que le feu ne bondisse sur lui. Le directeur de Serpentard se mit alors à courir dans la classe, slalomant entre les tables, les élèves et les chaudrons.

- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ?

Malheureusement pour lui, toute la classe était prise d'un fou rire général. Il ouvrit alors, d'un coup de baguette la porte d'entrée de la classe et disparut, toujours poursuivis pas les flammes.

Toute la classe était plié en deux, certains à moitié écroulés sur les tables, d'autres appuyés sur le voisin. Personne n'arrivait à reprendre son sérieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Dumbledore (qui passait par là, par hasard) fut intrigué par les rires qui s'échappaient de la classe de potion, d'ordinaire si calme. Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle de cours, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est votre professeur ?

Hermione réussit à reprendre son sérieux, en tout cas assez pour articuler :

- Parti… en courant…

- Parti ? En courant ? Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?

- Il… Il avait… Il avait le feu aux fesses…

Elle ne pu en dire davantage. Attrapant le bras de Ron de justesse pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, elle reparti dans un fou rire, accompagnée de toute la classe.

- Le feu aux fesses dites vous… Bien, je comprends. Quand vous aurez réussi à tous reprendre votre sérieux, vous finirez votre potion et laisserez un échantillon sur le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il ne devrait plus tarder… Enfin, je l'espère… Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Pourtant la classe entière l'entendu dire :

- Le feu aux fesses ? Intéressant… j'espère qu'il court encore, je voudrais bien voir ça. Par Merlin, faites qu'il croise le chemin de Mr Crivey, cela ferait de merveilleuses photos pour ma collection…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Deux semaines durant, le professeur Rogue n'osa pas se montrer aux repas dans la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves qui croisait sa route s'amuser à crier : "Attention le feu derrière !", juste pour le voir se retourner en bondissant et pointant sa baguette vers le soi disant feu qui se trouvait derrière.

Bien évidemment vous vous doutez que la prière du professeur Dumbledore fut entendue. Le lendemain matin il avait de toutes nouvelles photos pour sa collection personnelle… au grand désespoir de sa victime…


	11. Qui va à la chasse perd sa place

_**XI) Qui part à la chasse perd sa place.**_

Nous sommes aujourd'hui dimanche, et bien que le printemps soit déjà là, il fait toujours aussi froid et gris. A peine habillée, je rejoins la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'espère simplement que Harry et Ron sont déjà debout. Non mais quelle idée que de nous faire lever à l'aube… un dimanche de surcroît ! Il a vraiment de drôle d'idée ce Dumbledore…

- Bonjour Mione. Bien dormi ?

- Mouai, si on veut. J'ai révisée assez tard et je n'ai presque pas dormi du coup.

- Là il faut te plaindre à notre cher Directeur !

- Bien sur… j'y vais tout de suite ! Et Ron, il est où ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était déjà parti. Il a juste laissé ce mot. Tiens.

Harry me tend un bout de parchemin : "Je vous retrouve au petit déjeuner. A tout à l'heure. Ron". Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore celui-là ?

- Tu as une idée de ce qu 'il est parti faire ? Il t'en a pas parlé hier soir ?

- Non. Il avait juste l'air de vraiment bonne humeur. Un peu comme si c'était Noël ou encore comme si il allait rencontrer son équipe préférée de Quidditch…

- Je me demande ce qui peut le mettre de si bonne humeur, et surtout ce qu'il l'a poussé à se lever si tôt. D'habitude c'est un calvaire pour le faire sortir du lit…Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, allons dans la grande salle comme l'a demandé Dumbledore.

Plusieurs élèves étaient eux aussi dans les couloirs, en direction de la grande salle. Tout le monde arborait le même air morose. Normal, je suppose que eux aussi auraient voulu dormi en ce dimanche.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, c'est le silence qui nous accueille. Tout le monde avait le regard dans le vide, encore plongé dans le brouillard d'un sommeil bien trop court. Seul une personne semblait s'amuser…

- Il a vraiment l'air de s'amuser ce bon vieux Dumby…

- Oui…mais il est toujours de bonne humeur après tout. Et puis tout ça c'est SON idée, encore heureux que ça l'amuse.

Nous nous installons face à face, gardant une place pour Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient là. Les voix commençaient à s'élever. On entendait surtout les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Normal. Le petit déjeuner apparut alors devant nous. Enfin… petit déjeuner, façon de parler. Des exclamations de joies et d'étonnement résonnaient de toute part dans la grande salle.

- Ouah ! T'as vus ça Mione ! Et Ron qui loupe ça…

Devant nous étaient rassemblé des montagnes de chocolats et gâteaux en tout genre. Ça aller des simples petits œufs aux chocolats aux gâteaux géants aux trois chocolats fourrés… au chocolat ! Des plateaux de chocolats en tout genre s'étalaient ainsi sur la longueur des tables des quatre et maisons et celle des professeurs. Il y avait du chocolat à perte de vue… Je suis même sûre avoir pris cinq kilos rien qu'en regardant cette assemblages de douceurs…

- Mione… Tu crois que Ron va bientôt venir ? Il serait au paradis si il voyait ça.

- Je sais pas, mais de toute façon c'est de sa faute. Il avait qu'à être là…

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans Poudlard, un jeune rouquin était en pleine exploration.

- Je suis sur que je vais en trouver… encore une petit effort. En plus il faut que je me dépêche…

Le jeune Weasley furetait dans tous les couloirs, soulevant même les casques des armures, à la recherche de… (dois-je vous le dire maintenant ce qu'il cherche ou le savez-vous déjà ? Bon, je dois reprendre l'histoire pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas encore pourquoi notre jeune ami se démène tant…)

- Rrrrr… c'est pas possible, où ils sont ? Par merlin ! J'aurais déjà du être dans la grande salle. Qu'est-ce que je fais… si on me trouve en train de les chercher je vais me faire tuer par McGo…Bon, je crois que je dois abandonner, je me rattraper sur le petit déj. J'espère qu'il restera des gâteaux…

A quelques pas de la grande salle celui si entendaient l'excitation et la bonne humeur de tout les autres élèves.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? C'est encore plus bruyant que d'habitude…

Il resta cloué sur place quand il vit tous les gâteaux et chocolats sur les tables…enfin je veux dire ce qu'ils en restaient, une grande parti avait déjà disparut. Il courut se placer auprès de ses amis.

- Ouah ! C'est quoi tout ça ? J'en veux.

Mais au même moment il tendit la main pour se servir une part de gâteaux, tout disparut…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… j'en veux…

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

- Comme je vous ai prévenu hier soir, aujourd'hui à lieu pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années une chasse aux chocolats. Et oui, mettons nous dans l'ambiance de Pâques. Demain se sera au tour des quatre autres années de chercher les œufs. Bonne chance a vous, et pas de tricherie de la part des autres élèves, n'est ça pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et son regard sembla se porter sur Ron.

- Tu sais pourquoi il te regarde comme ça ?

- Mais Harry c'est simple pourtant. Si Ron c'est levé aussi tôt, c'est tout simplement pour aller chercher quelques œufs. Sa gourmandise a était la plus forte… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais… tout c'est gâteaux et chocolats… je n'ai rien eu…

- Cela sera votre sanction Monsieur Weasley.

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux pour trouver les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall se tenir derrière Hermione.

- Que voulez vous, qui part à la chasse perd sa place. Vous avez voulu trouver des chocolats qui ne vous étaient pas destinés, vous avez donc loupé tous ceux auxquels vous aviez droit.

- Mais…

- Ah non Monsieur Weasley ! Le directeur aurait pu être plus sévère et vous priver de cette soit disante distraction à laquelle vous avez droit demain. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Non professeur McGonagall. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Weasley… après tout vous n'avez rien trouvé.

- Oui… mais comment ça se fait, j'ai pourtant bien cherché. Vous avez pourtant dit hier qu'ils y en auraient dans le château ?

- Un simple sort d'invisibilité qui devait se dissiper lorsque les plats retourneraient en cuisine. Bon, ma chère Minerva et si nous allions voir comment s'en sorte les élèves.

Les professeurs à peine partit Hermione prit la parole :

- C'est bien fait pour toi. Et nous qui voulions te prendre quelques gâteaux et chocolats… on a bien fait d'attendre.

- Mione c'est pas gentil. J'en voulais aussi…

- Tu n'as plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à demain…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Voili voilou ma petite histoire. J'espère que cela à plus. Pauvre Ron. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimer participer à ce petit déj, pas vous ?


	12. Foncer droit dans le mur

_XII) Foncer droit dans le mur._

C'était un samedi parmi tant d'autres. L'équipe de Quidditch de la maison rouge et or était à l'entraînement. Le match contre les Serpentards devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine. L'équipe gagnante s'assurer une bonne longueur d'avance sur les trois autres, et était ainsi des mieux placé pour remporter la coupe à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Dans les gradins quelques supporters, mais surtout des supportrices étaient présents. Parmi eux ce trouver une jeune fille aux yeux noisette, plongé dans un livre. Celle-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer que l'entraînement touché à sa fin. En effet, les joueurs redescendaient tous sur terre, se dirigeant peu à peu vers les vestiaires.

- Mione ?

Hermione Granger leva finalement la tête, abandonnant ainsi sa lecture. Sur le terrain, un rouquin lui faisait des grands signes des bras.

- Vous avez déjà fini ?

- Oui. On va se changer et on retourne au château. On revient.

Ce dernier parti en courant accompagné de son meilleur ami et capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Même pas vingt minutes après, le trio des inséparables se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers Poudlard.

- C'était vraiment un bon entraînement. Je pense vraiment que si on joue comme ça pendant le match, on a de grande chance de gagner.

- Là je suis tout à fait d'accord Harry. On est trop fort !

- Si j'étais toi Ron, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique. Vous avez peut-être, comme Harry l'a dit, de grandes chances de l'emporter, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez gagner. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver entre temps.

- Arrêtes Mione, tu vas nous porter malheur ! Si on perd, ça sera entièrement de ta faute, et tous les Gryffondors se ligueront contre toi…

- Mais bien sur, Ron, je te crois…

Tout le trajet jusqu'au château se fit tranquillement, tout en parlant de quidditch et d'un bon repas ! Et ben oui, après un tel entraînement qui ne serait pas affamé ? Ron en tout qu'à se disait capable de manger un Hippogriffe à lui tout seul ! Nos amis se dirigeait vers leur salle commune quand un élève déboula à toute vitesse et fonça droit sur Harry, ne pouvant éviter la collision, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient désormais à terre.

- Harry ça va ? Colin pourquoi tu courais d'abord ? Tu te rends compte si il avait été blessé… avec le match… Hermione, tu vois que tu nous portes malheur avec tes propos !

- Désolé Harry, je ne t'ai vu arriver que trop tard.

- Pas grave, mais tu courais où comme ça ?

- J'ai reçu un message du Professeur Dumbledore me disant de prendre mon appareil photo et d'aller dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il a dit que je devrais prendre des photos.

- Des photos ? Mais de quoi ?

- Je sais pas. Il faut que je me dépêche.

A peine repartie, nos trois amis se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire.

- On y va ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, montrant que leur avis était le même. Ils partirent ainsi tout les trois derrière le photographe en herbe. Arrivé au lieu du rendez vous, ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place. D'abord étonnée au point d'en oublier de respirer, ils finirent vite plié en deux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Colin quand a lui prenait photo sur photo. Quand tout à coup : BAM !

- Professeur vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait au sol. Pourquoi ? Voilà la réponse :

- Monsieur Crivey pensez vous avoir assez de photos ?

- Oui Monsieur, j'en ai une bonne vingtaine.

- Bien, vous savez ce que j'attends de vous maintenant.

- Oui, une photos de chaque. J'y vais tout de suite.

- Je vais vous donner un conseil, ne faites jamais de roller dans des couloirs, surtout si c'est la première fois et que vous ne savez pas freiner. Je peux vous dire que ma rencontre avec le mur a était des plus douloureuse. Pour moi, pas pour lui…

Une fois les roller en main, le professeur Dumbledore reparti tranquillement en direction de son bureau, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Vous avez vu ? On peut dire qu'il à foncer droit dans le mur !

- Ron ! Voyons, il aurait pu se blesser. C'est vraiment pas marrant.

Les deux amis de la jeune fille se retournèrent vers cette dernière.

- Bon d'accord, c'était marrant. Mais, il aurait pu se blesser !

- Non mais quelle idée encore. Et tout ça pour agrandir sa collection de photo.

- J'aimerai bien la voir cette collection. Ça m'intrigue quand même.

- Il n'y a pas que toi Hermione…

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, on pouvait voir le Directeur tenant en main ses toutes dernières photos. Celui-ci était en train de les montrer aux professeurs qui se trouver déjà à table.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête Albus ? Vous êtes le directeur et vous vous comportez comme un gamin ! Pensez aux élèves, vous risquez de leurs donnez de mauvaise idée…

- Voyons, voyons Minerva ! Les directeurs aussi on droit de faire du roller.

- La question n'est pas là…

- Quel est le problème alors ? Je vois… Vous êtes jalouse. Mais oui, c'est ça. Si c'est comme ça on recommencera demain. Vous m'accompagnerez… Et vous aussi Severus, cela ne peut que vous faire du bien.

- Vous rêvez Albus ! Jamais ! Vous entendez jamais !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Severus. Personne ne fera de… de roller dans ce château…

- Mais n'ayez pas honte, je vais vous apprendre…

- Ahh ! Quelle bonne blague… Je n'ai pas envie de finir par foncer dans un mur… contrairement à vous. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Des potions m'attendent…

La discussion sembla s'éterniser. Le professeur Dumbledore insistant pour que TOUS les enseignants face une course de roller dans les couloirs du château, et tous les concernés essayant de trouver des arguments pour convaincre leur fou de patron… ce qui était peine perdu…


	13. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné

_**XIII) Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.**_

Du monde. Il y a vraiment trop de monde ici. A croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour gâcher ma journée. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver un endroit tranquille pour que je puisse enfin… ne rien faire à part me reposer.

Je décide donc de me lever de ce fauteuil pourtant si confortable. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tut dehors ? Je m'approche de la sortie de la salle commune, quand je remarque que deux personnes ont décidé de me suivre. Je me retourne vers eux :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ben… on vient avec toi.

- Oui, on vient avec toi.

C'est pas possible… Comment leur faire comprendre

- Je veux être seul.

Voilà, comme ça c'est clair. J'arrive enfin dans le couloir. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que je remarque qu'ils sont toujours derrière moi.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ben… on vient avec toi.

- Oui, on vient avec toi.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je veux être seul !

- Ben… c'est pour ça qu'on vient avec toi.

- Oui, pour ça qu'on vient avec toi.

- Vous voyez pas qu'il y a un problème ? Je veux être seul et vous venez, pourquoi ?

- Ben… pour vérifier que personne ne t'embêtera.

- Oui, pour vérifier que personne ne t'embêtera.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Je ne vois plus qu'une solution… Fuyons ! Je commence à partir en courant quand j'entends :

- Ben… Attends nous… Dra… Drago...

- Oui, atte… Attends nous… Drago…

Pas possible… Ils savent parler et courir en même temps ! Je croit ben qu'il ne me laisseront jamais tranquille, donc… je m'arrêtes, me retourne et :

- Bon d'accord, j'ai une mission pour vous.

- Une mission ?

- Pour nous ?

- Oui, pour vous deux. Crabbe, toi, tu surveille que personne ne touche ou s'approche trop prés de mon lit; quand à toi Goyle, tu surveille que personne ne touche à mes effets personnels. Compris ?

- Ben… Oui, on y va.

- Oui, on y va.

Ça y est… ils sont parti ! Je suis libre. Je peux enfin être seul. Au moment où je fais pour franchir l'entrée du château et enfin pouvoir être dehors, quelque un m'interpelle :

- Tiens Malefoy ! Où sont passés tes gardes du corps ? Ils se sont perdus dans les couloirs ?

- Weasel, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : parfois, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, et je sais de quoi je parle.

Sur ce, je sors enfin du château, laissant Weasel se demandé si c'était une insulte ou pas. Ah ! Enfin seul… avec moi-même…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO  
Ce chapitre a aussi était fait suite à une demande...


	14. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris d

_**XIV) Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !**_

Dans un manoir en ruine où des siècles de poussières avaient élu domicile, un drôle de rassemblement avait lieu. En effet, de nombreuses personnes emmitouflées dans leur longue cape et portant un masque, faisaient leur entrée dans cette demeure pourtant loin d'être des plus accueillante. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, qui autrefois devait être un magnifique salon, tous s'arrêtèrent, attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

Tout le monde attendait, n'osant parole, osant à peine respirer. Mais que pouvaient-ils craindre ainsi pour jeter des coups d'œil rapides autour d'eux.

- Aïe, mais fait attention abrutie !

- Oups, pardon, je suis désolé… Quelqu'un m'a poussée.

Peu à peu des voix s'élevèrent, restant pourtant au stade de simples murmures.

- Quelqu'un connaît la raison de se rassemblement ? J'étais en pleine réunion, si ça continue, je fais y retourner…

- Quoi, tu oserais partir sans l'ordre du maître ?!

- Non mais c'est vrai, il nous appelle alors qu'on à tous des vies en dehors. C'est pas notre faute si il est recherché dans le monde entier et qu'il ne peut donc pas sorti faire un peu de shopping pour passer le temps…

- Bella, ce n'est pas parce que tu adores faire du shopping, que tout le monde aime ça. Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité. Moi, j'étais en pleine partie de golf…

- Mais tu ne fais que ça de tes journées Lucius. Je comprends pourquoi Cissa passe ses journées avec moi.

- Oui, et grâce à toi elle dépense tous notre argent entre vêtements et instituts de beauté, qui soit dit en passant ne t'arrange en rien Bellatrix…

- Tu oses insulter ma magnifique beauté ! Tu me le paieras…

Pendant que Lucius et Bellatrix se disputaient, à quelque pas d'eux, une autre discussion avait lieu entre deux personnes dont l'identité n'était pas encore levée.

- Il y a avait du magret de canard… Du caviar…

- Oui, oui… Et tu as vu les gâteaux qui nous attendaient pour le dessert ?

- J'espère qu'il y en restera quand on y retournera…

- Vous ne pensez qu'à manger vous deux. N'est-ce pas Crabbe et Goyle père…

- Et alors… Qui sait, peut-être que le maître nous prépare une fête surprise et qu'il installe les derniers mets sur la table…

- Non mais tu rêves mon pauvre. Y a plus de chance qu'il se promène dans le monde moldu en chantant à tue tête "La danse des canards".

- Quoi ? Les canards ont leur propre danse ? Tu la connais ? Tu veux bien me l'apprendre ?

- En parlant de danse, peut-être qu'il prend des cours ? La dernière fois, je l'ai vu s'agiter en tous sens, on aurait dit une de ces danses que j'ai vu dans le monde moldu. Comment c'est le nom… Ah oui, la Nectonik… mais je pense qu'il est pas doué… c'est pour ça, il doit sûrement prendre des cours.

- Si il t'entendait Peter, il te passerait sûrement un savon…

- Pourquoi il lui passerait un savon ? Peter tu n'en à plus ? Si tu veux je peux te passer tu gel douche, honnêtement c'est mieux que le savon, je trouve…

- Mais non, Dolohov… pas dans se sens. Je voulais dire qu'il le punirait, il l'engueulerait pour ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Bah, alors pourquoi tu parles de savon… Tu n'as cas être plus claire aussi.

- Laisse tomber tu veux… en plus ça m'étonne que Peter sache se servir d'un savon ou d'un gel douche…

Des éclats de rires résonnaient désormais dans la pièce. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendu, tout le monde oubliait peu à peu la raison de leur présence quand une détonation se fit entendre. Un parchemin apparut sur le "trône" de l'organisateur de la soirée. Un des invités le prit, et le lut à voix haute :

- Il est écrit "J'ai pu avoir les informations qui m'intéressaient, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez disposer. "

- Non mais il se fout vraiment de non celui là ! C'était le dernier jour de soldes dans mon magasin préféré, et le temps que j'y aille, il ne restera presque rien…

- Et moi, ma partie de golf est foutue, je suis sûr que ce crétin de Weasley va me passer devant… Je vais perdre au tournoi organisé par le Ministère. Moi qui était invité et qui était en tête…

- Et nous alors, le repas va toucher à sa fin et on n'a presque rien mangé…

- En fait, il n'y a que Peter qui ne faisait rien.

- Ben en fait, je… je prends des cours de tricot… et aujourd'hui on devait apprendre à tricoter des moufles…

Peu à peu les invités partirent, insultant tous à leurs manières leur supérieur qui les avaient fait venir, et tout ça pour rien. Personne ne remarqua qu'un des convives resta dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut seul, et après s'être assuré que tout le monde avait bien transplané au loin, il ôta son masque.

- Je vois, vous allez tous me payer cet affront. Moi, le grand Lord Voldemort ne permet pas qu'on m'insulte de la sorte. Faire du shopping ? Et puis quoi encore ! Leur préparer un repas surprise ? Ils peuvent l'oublier, ça n'arrivera pas, pas après ce que je viens t'entendre ! Et puis c'est quoi cette danse réservée aux canards ? Pourquoi aucune danse ne porte mon nom ? Il va falloir y remédier au plus vite. Par contre ça me t'enterrait bien une partie de golf… je vais demander à ce qu'on m'installe un terrain dans les jardins situés derrière. L'hiver approche, j'espère que Peter rattrapera son cours et me tricotera des moufles. C'est qu'il fait froid à rester ici, mes pauvres mains sont toutes engourdies, et j'ai du mal à bien tenir ma baguette lors des séances quotidiennes de tortures… Par contre qu'il ait osé raconter que je dansais la Nectonik ! J'essayais juste d'enlever l'araignée qui c'était glissée dans mon dos sous ma cape… J'en reviens vraiment pas… Ils ont tous étaient si méchants envers moi dans leurs propos… Moi qui prends soin d'eux et qui les guide vers le droit chemin… Comment ont-il pu profiter de mon "absence" pour me critiquer… Mais foi de Voldemort, ils me le paieront ! Oups, il faut que je me dépêche, ça va être leur de 24 h chrono, niveau torture il s'y connaît ce Jack Bauer, si il était pas moldu, je l'engagerais direct…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Et oui Voldy, tes petits sujets on profiter de ta soit disante absence pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment de toi. Que veux tu, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !


	15. Se mettre à plat ventre devant quelqu'un

_**XV) Se mettre à plat ventre devant quelqu'un.**_

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Le silence était tellement oppressant, que tout le monde espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pourtant, les deux sorciers se faisaient face, l'air de rien, et ce depuis 37 heures, 41 minutes et 7 secondes… 8 secondes… 9 secondes…

Des fourmis dans les jambes, des estomacs vides, et tout ça dans un silence trop silencieux. Le public était à bout de nerfs. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le fond de la pièce. C'était la 183 ième personne qui perdait connaissance depuis le début de la rencontre. La tension allait-elle avoir raison des 2 347 personnes restantes ? Combien de temps encore comptaient-ils rester ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux ?

37 heures, 41 minutes et 29 secondes… 30 secondes… 31 secondes… 32 secondes…

- Ha haa… T'as perdu et j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

Les mains sur les hanches, le plus âgé des deux se mit à se dandiner, remuant son derrière, dans une danse de la victoire plutôt entraînante.

- Même pas vrai… Même pas vrai… D'abord, je suis sur que t'as triché !

Celui-ci tapait du pieds, prêt à se rouler par terre. Son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et continuait sa petite danse.

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Je suis le plus fort, le plus beau…

- Même pas vrai… Arrête… Mais arrête ! De toutes façon… eh ben… tu sais pas danser !

Son vis-à-vis s'interrompit, reprit place en face de l'homme en noir.

- Quoi ? Tu oses me dire que je ne sais pas danser ! Moi, qui ai pris des cours de polka, de samba, de salsa, de country, de mambo, de jazz, de break dance, de tektonik… même la danse des canards n'à plus de secret pour moi, et tu oses dire que je ne sais pas danser ?

- Oui, j'oses.

Les larmes aux yeux, le pro de la danse n'en revenait pas. L'insulter sur sa façon de danser.

- Dans ce cas, et ben toi, tu… tu… rhaa, ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Ah oui, toi, tu sais même pas faire de la corde à sauter ! La semaine dernière t'as perdu. J'ai réussi à sauter douze fois à la suite, et toi zéro… Houuuu… T'es trop un gros nul !

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis sûr que la corde était ensorcelée.

- T'es un gros nul ! T'es un gros nul !

- Non, c'est toi ! C'est toi le plus nul que moi !

Le silence pesant était loin, mais très loin de pouvoir revenir. Pendant cette altercation, 121 autres personnes s'étaient déjà évanouies, et la 122 commençait à vaciller dangereusement.

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes avaient cessés leurs jérémiades.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr que t'as pas gagné. C'est toi qui a détourné le regard en premier, c'est pas moi.

- C'est pas vrai, gros menteur ! C'est toi qui a rompu le contact visuel le premier.

Lord Voldemort s'avançait vers Albus Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas très rassuré. Il approchait lentement, calmement, dangereusement, silencieusement… mais pas amoureusement, quand :

- Je vais… rhaaa…

BOUM !

- Mais voyons Voldy, je sais que j'ai gagné encore aujourd'hui, mais pas besoin de te mettre à plat ventre devant moi voyons. N'oublie pas, il y a deux semaines, t'as quand même gagné à la marelle. C'est pas n'importe quoi !

Voldemort, plus communément appelé Voldy, s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier, et se trouver désormais à plat ventre devant son adversaire. Celui-ci se releva et ajouta :

- De toute façon, la semaine prochaine c'est moi qui choisi, et se sera… hmm, voyons… le houla hop ! La, c'est moi qui vas gagner, c'est sûr. Tu verras Dumby, je vais t'écraser ! Mwa ha ha ha haaa… Mwa ha ha haaa…

Voldy, les mais sur les hanches, partait dans un rire diabolique, que rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper. Au bout de quelques minutes où 34 nouvelles personnes se retrouvèrent au sol, inconscientes à leurs tours, Dumby prit la parole :

- Bien, bah, à la semaine prochaine Voldy. Même heure, même endroit. N'oublie pas de ramener des bonbons aux citrons et des cookies aux trois chocolats. Faut quand même bien manger avant notre duel…

Reprenant un peu son sérieux, Voldy répondit :

- Oui c'est sûr, et toi, prépares les mouchoirs pour ta défaite !

Une fois les deux joueurs… je veux dire les deux combattants, parti le public en fit de même, par petits groupes. Les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs, les professeurs dans leurs bureau où des copies les attendaient, et les mangemorts… ben, à leurs meurtres. Les personnes évanouies furent évacuées par leurs camarades.

Vivement la semaine prochaine, celle-ci s'annonçait des plus intéressante. Qui gagneras le concours de houla hop. Voldy tapez 1, Dumby tapez 2. Les votes sont ouverts ! (Perso, moi je voterais pour Voldy, imaginer la barbe de Dumby s'enroulant autour du cerceau… ça promet !)


	16. Être blanc comme neige

_**XVI) Être blanc comme neige.**_

Nous sommes aujourd'hui samedi. Contrairement à hier, le temps est magnifique. Mes deux meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé Sirius et James, mon entraîné dehors, pour soi disant profiter du soleil. J'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper un livre que j'étais déjà dans les couloirs, direction le parc.

- T'en as pas marre d'être toujours plongé dans tes bouquins Moony ?

- Non, et peut-être que si tu essayais e temps en temps Siri, tu te rendrais compte que se n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça.

- Je vais y réfléchir. James, attends nous…

Une fois arrivé à destination, je pouvais enfin retourner à mes révisions. Les BUSEs étaient quand même dans moins de deux mois. Du coin de l'oeil je surveillais mes deux camarades. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient en train de préparer quelque chose. Et les connaissant je m'inquiètes un peu de se qu'ils pouvaient me réserver. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus loin, complotant je ne sais quoi, tout en me regardant de temps en temps. Voyant qu'il n'agissait pas, je pouvais poursuivre ma lecture, quand :

- Moony attention !

J'avais à peine relevé la tête, que quelque chose m'atteignait en plein visage.

- Dans le mille ! Bien joué Siri !

J'essuya rapidement mon visage, me releva d'un bond avant de leur hurler :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends à tous les deux ! Vous m'emmenez de force dehors pour ça ! Vous êtes pire que des gamins, moi je rentre…

Sirius et James se placèrent alors devant moi pour me retenir. James commença alors son explication :

- On voulait juste s'amuser. Tu dois apprendre à te détendre de temps à autre…

- Oui Moony c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que ce matin on à penser, vu qu'il a plut tout la journée d'hier et cette nuit, qu'un bonne bataille de boue s'imposait…

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos idées farfelues. En plus je suis préfet…

Ils affichaient désormais leur habituel mine de chien battu. On voyait qu'ils étaient experts en la matière, c'était dur de ne pas leur pardonner… mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir si facilement.

- Je rentre, faites ce que vous voulez.

Je commençais à peine à me diriger vers le château, quand je fus touché à nouveau. Cette fois ils allaient me le payer ! Je me baissa rapidement, attrapa une poignée de boue que je lança dans leur direction. James fut touché, ce qui fit bien rire Sirius.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Prends ça Siri…

De la boue volait en tout sens. On avait de plus en plus de mal à garder notre équilibre, le sol était devenu beaucoup trop glissant, ce qui nous ralentissait aussi pour esquiver les projectiles de boues. Rapidement on fut tous les trois recouvert de cette mixture de la tête aux pieds, au point qu'on en était méconnaissable.

James et Sirius étaient maintenant allongés sur le sol, moi, j'étais assis en face d'eux. Le souffle court, on essayait de reprendre nos esprits, tout en tentant de calmer notre fou rire par la même occasion.

- Alors, ça fait du bien de s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas Moony ?

- Oui, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Mais la prochaine fois, essayait de trouver quelque chose de moins salissant. On va se faire pincer par Rusard, et McGo va nous retirer des points.

James se retraça suivi par Sirius, et ajouta :

- Attention Mr le Préfet, vous êtes en train de mal tourné !

- C'est vrai Moony, t'es loin d'être blanc comme neige sur ce coups là !

- Ouh ouh ! Bien dit Siri !

- Ouai t'as vu la réplique qui tue…

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle, je suis plié en deux. Je suppose que vous avez aussi une idée pour ne pas retourner dans le château dans cet état ?

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard qui me fit immédiatement regretter d'avoir poser cette question, avant de répondre en chœur :

- Bien sûr…

Au final, on se retrouva tous les trois dans le lac, tout habillés. De retour dans les couloirs, on se fit évidemment coincé par Rusard, qui nous accusa de souiller le château, et des points nous furent enlevés par notre Directrice. Ça m'apprendra à les suivre dans leurs délires et de ne pas être capable les résonner depuis tout ce temps. Je me demande quand même ce que se sera la prochaine fois…


	17. Sauter aux yeux

_**XVII) Sauter aux yeux.**_

La semaine touchait à sa fin. C'était les deux premières heures du vendredi après-midi. Hermione accompagné de Ron et de Harry venaient d'arrivée pour leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'un enclos où le sujet de leur cours se tenait.

- J'espère que se sera moins dangereux que la semaine dernière. Regardez, j'ai encore les traces de morsures sur mon bras ! Et tout ça à cause de ce Malagrif Tacheté, j'ai passée la pire semaine de ma vie. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première fois que j'oubliais un devoir… J'ai du le rendre en retard !

- C'est bon Mione. Regarde, moi ça m'arrive souvent et j'en fais pas toute une histoire.

- Ouai, et c'est qui après que tu supplies de t'aider pour les finir ? Hein, c'est qui ?

- Oh c'est bon… C'est un petit détail de rien du tout ça…

Hagrid circula entre les élèves et se plaça devant l'entrée de l'enclos.

- Aujourd'hui nous étudierons une créature qui n'est en aucun cas dangereuse… en tout cas, elle ne mordra personne…

Il posa son regard sur Hermione, s'excusant une nouvelle fois de sa blessure. Hermione lui sourit gentiment, signe qu'elle lui avait pardonnée depuis bien longtemps, ce qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter depuis une semaine…

- Comme vous pouvez le voir le Porlock est une petite créature poilue. Il y a une grande variété de couleurs pour leurs poils. Vous devez savoir s'une fois adulte, elles atteignent rarement les soixante centimètres.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'enclos, et fit signe à tous les élèves d'entrer. Il fit de même, et une fois l'enclos refermer, il poursuivit ses explications :

- Ils possèdent deux pattes munies de sabots, et se nourrissent exclusivement d'herbes. Ils ne possèdent que quatre doigts à chaque main.

Les Porlocks, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés éloignés des élèves, commençaient timidement à s'approcher d'eux, se frottant à leurs jambes. Ils avaient déjà séduits les filles des deux maisons, que se soient les Gryffondors ou les Poufsouffles.

- Trop mignon… J'en veux un !

- Oh, regarde celui-là… Il est trop beau !

- Je savais que ça vous plairait. Vous vous mettez par groupe de trois et vous devez me faire une description précise de votre Porlock (avec croquis), en me donnant ces caractéristiques magiques. Évitez tout de même les mouvements trop brusques, se sont de grands timides dans l'âme.

Bien évidemment Ron, Hermione et Harry se mirent ensemble. Ils prirent un Porlock dont les poils étaient d'un bleu dégradé. Sa couleur s'éclaircissait, passant du bleu nuit à la racine, au turquoise à la pointe. Celui-ci c'était agrippé à la jambe de Hermione et refusé de la lâcher.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils parvinrent à les faire lâcher prise. Ils purent commençaient leurs croquis, assis en tailleur sur le sol. Quelques minutes passèrent tranquillement quand le Porlock décida se s'installer sur les jambes de Hermione, qui fut obligé d'abandonner son croquis.

- Mais lâche moi, s'il te plaît… Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends qu'à moi.

Les deux garçons, eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de leur amie. Le reste du cours se passa ainsi : ils devaient presque toutes les dix minutes séparait le Porlock de Hermione. Celui-ci ne cessait de vouloir lui faire des câlins.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, seul les croquis du trio étaient incomplets.

- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé le cours ?

- Bien Hagrid, sauf que… Ahh !

- Oh regarde comme il test mignon. En tout cas il t'aime bien Hermione, ça se voit.

- Je dirais même que ça saute aux yeux. N'est-ce pas Hermione que ça te saute aux yeux ?

Cette dernière essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte du Porlock qui lui avait littéralement sauté au visage. Une fois le Porlock avec Hagrid, Hermione put reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire Ron. Mais tu verras la prochaine fois, quand ça t'arrivera, là c'est moi qui ne me gênerais pas pour me moquer. Tout ça à cause de cette malchance… Rhaa ! Je déteste les cours de SACM !

Je sais, je sais, c'est moyen. Je crois que la muse qui m'inspirait est partie… Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensait.

(en ce qui concerne le Malagrif Tacheté et le Porlock, ils ne sortent pas de mon imagination mais de là : . Il n'y a que pour le Porlock que j'ai rajouté quelques détails.)


	18. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_**XVIII) La curiosité est un vilain défaut.**_

Encore une fois je me réveille en retard, mais on est enfin vendredi, ce qui signifie que ça va être le week-end ! Heureusement que Ron et Harry sont là pour me réveiller. Je me dirige, par obligation, vers les cachots. Si seulement les cours de Potions ne pouvait être qu'une option, ou alors que se soit avec un autre prof… Bon, combien de points je vais perdre aujourd'hui : trente ? quarante ? cinquante ? Combien de chaudron je vais faire exploser : trois ? quatre ? cinq ? Mon record est quand même de douze en deux heures seulement ! Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que le professeur Rogue allait s'évanouir. Il a même fini par laisser Hermione à m'aidait.

Le cours va enfin s'achever.

- Votre potion devrait maintenant devenir fushia.

Le professeur passe vérifier le résultat de chacun.

- Mr Londubat de quelle couleur est… comment dirais-je, votre mixture ?

- O… Orange.

- Était-ce le résultat attendu ?

- N… Non.

- Bien. Je vous retire à nouveau vingt points. Tout le monde dépose une fiole de sa potion sur mon bureau. Tout le monde excepté Mr Londubat. Pour vous, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Je range mes affaires le plus vite possible et me dirige vers le prochain cours. Arrivé à mi chemin, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon écharpe dans les cachots.

- Hermione, tu peux prévenir la prof si je suis en retard ? Je dois aller récupérer mon écharpe.

- D'accord, mais tu ne préfèrerais pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'est bon. Mais je te remercie.

Respire calmement… C'est simple : je frappe, j'entre, je prends mon écharpe… et je fuis ! La porte est entrouverte. Je vais pour frapper quand une voix s'élève depuis l'intérieur de la salle de cours. C'est bien celle du professeur Rogue :

- Bon, voyons voir… Mais c'est très bien, je suis en progrès ! Je n'avais jamais déduit autant de points à un élève en seulement 2 heures. 295 points ! Je l'aime de plus en plus ce Londubat. Par contre chez les Serdaigles je suis en retard. Cette semaine je n'ai enlevé que 85 points. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va vraiment pas… Il me manque aussi quelques points chez les Poufsouffles, mais je dois avoir les premières années cette après-midi. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Passons maintenant aux Serpentards… Voyons voir les courbes… Les résultats sont corrects. J'ajoute en moyenne 250 points par semaine. Mais bon, à côté ils perdent tellement de points aussi…. Tu peux quand même mieux Sev.

Je n'en reviens pas. En tout cas je comprends pourquoi il tient tant à ce que je fasse mes potions tout seul. Il a des quotas à remplir ! Si je ne veux pas perdre plus de points, je ferai mieux t'oublier mon écharpe.

Je repars en courant vers la salle de Métamorphose. J'arrive juste à temps.

- Tu n'as pas ton écharpe ?

- Heu, non… J'ai préféré ne pas prendre le risque.

- Si tu veux j'irai la chercher après le cours ?

- Tu veux bien… Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas Mione ?

- Mais non, t'inquiètes.

On s'installe finalement. Le cours n'est que pure théorie aujourd'hui, et heureusement que l'on ne fasse pas la pratique tout de suite, je n'ai rien compris. Le cours passe plus vite que celui de Potions. Une fois fini Harry, Ron et Hermione me rejoignent.

- Tu manges avec nous Nev ? Gin doit nous rejoindre.

- Je veux bien.

- Je vous rejoints là-bas. Je vais récupérer l'écharpe de Neville.

On croise finalement Ginny en chemin.

- Vous sortez de Métamorphose ? Je l'ai justement après le déjeuner. Je viens même de finir le devoir supplémentaire qu'on doit lui rendre.

Et mince… De la main je me frappe le front. Les trois autres Gryffondors me regardent étonnés. Je leur explique alors :

- J'ai justement oublié de lui rendre un devoir. C'était pas obligatoire, mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien me le corriger. Comme j'ai un peu de mal avec certaines leçons, elle me donne parfois des sujets de dissertations. Je vous rejoints dans la grande salle.

Je frappe. Comme je n'ai pas de réponse, j'entrebâille légèrement la porte, quand :

- Albus voyons, se n'est pas raisonnable… Imaginez qu'un élève arrive !

- Et alors ! Je suis le Directeur… Et puis une promesse et une promesse.

- Je sais bien… Quelle idée j'ai eu de vous dire oui.

- Bon, on continue. Pour le moment, quel maillot de bain me va le mieux ? Je suis si pressé d'aller à la mer l'été prochain…

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop…

- Severus m'à dit qu'il était tous horrible… Mais bon, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ai déjà mis un maillot de bain. Mais oui, je pense que je vais lui en offrir un à Noël et l'inviter à venir avec moi… Quand à moi, je ne peux décidément pas y aller nu comme un nouveau né… N'est-ce pas Monsieur Londubat ?

- Heu, je suis désolé… J'ai juste oublié de rendre… de rendre un devoir au professeur McGonagall.

- Mais entrez voyons, n'ayez pas peur. Vous allez pouvoir me donner votre avis par la même occasion.

J'ai enfin pu rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner. Vivement que la journée se termine… Plus qu'un cours et je pourrais aller dans la salle commune. Par contre là, j'ai hâte d'être en cours : botanique. Enfin un cours où je ne suis pas le plus nul, loin de là !

Le cours commence. On est, pour ce cours ci, avec les Serdaigles. On a du se mettre par groupe de trois, et je suis avec Seamus et Dean. Pendant que Dean et Seamus tiennent les tentacules de la plante, moi, je dois récupérer les fruits qui se trouvent au centre du feuillage. Malheureusement pour moi, une des tentacules échappe des mains de Seamus, et m'attrape par le bras avant de m'envoyer valser contre le mur;

- Je suis désolé Neville, elle m'a échappé des mains…

- Ce n'est rien…

Madame Chourave examine mon bras :

- Il n'y a rien de bien méchant, mais contrairement aux deux autres, vous n'aviez pas de protection aux bras. Allez vois Madame Pomfresh pour soigner cette légère brûlure.

- Bien madame.

J'entre dans l'infirmerie. Les rideaux sont tirés autour d'un lit, il y a donc déjà quelqu'un. Je m'approche du bureau de l'infirmière quand je reconnais la voix de Malefoy. Il a beau murmuré, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il dit :

- Vous avez compris ? Vous devez glisser ces boules puantes dans le sac de l'autre andouille de Weasel, mais vous en garder une que vous lancer pas loin de l'endroit où il se trouve. Bien sur Rusard finira par venir… et vous n'aurais alors plus cas dénoncer cet idiot de Gryffondor et ces amis. C'est parfait…

L'infirmière sort de son bureau et me fait signe d'entrer. Elle se dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve Malefoy. Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini en sorte. Je n'aurais qu'à prévenir Ron.

Une fois la blessure guérie, je me dirige à nouveau vers les serres. A la fin du cours, je préviens Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Merci. On va les prendre à leur propre piège…

Je passe vite fait à la bibliothèque, et peut enfin retourner dans la salle commune. Une fois là-bas, je décide d'aller dans le dortoir. Arrivée à l'entrée de la chambre (que je partage avec Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus) j'entends :

- Compris ? Vous ne devez pas en parler à Neville.

Pas encore… Je décide cette fois-ci de ne pas écouter la suite de la conversation. Après tout, la curiosité est un vilain défaut… Je m'éloigne doucement et m'installe pour faire mon devoir supplémentaire de Potions. Autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus et Dean sortent du dortoir.

Le dîner finit, je décide d'aller me coucher de suite. La journée a vraiment était trop bizarre.

J'entends des voix. Je ne sais pas il est quelle heure, mais en tout ça je sais qu'il fait déjà jour. Je tire les rideaux quand :

- Bonne fête Neville !

Autour de mon lit se trouve mes compagnons de chambre, accompagnées de Hermione et Ginny. Ils avaient avec eux des chocogrenouilles, plusieurs bonbons venants de chez Honeydukes, et mêmes de la bièraubeurre. Il s'installe sur mon lit.

- Merci les amis…C'était donc de ça que vous parliez hier ?

- Tu nous as entendu ?

- Non, non… J'ai juste entendu qu'il ne fallait pas m'en parler, c'est tout. Après je suis parti.

Attends c'est bon, j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Je dois apprendre à être moins curieux. En plus si j'avais écouté le reste n j'aurais gâcher la surprise et tous leurs efforts… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser aujourd'hui avec mes amis…


	19. Pleurer comme une madeleine

_XIX) Pleurer comme une madeleine._

Fred et Georges étaient tous les deux en pleine discussion, au grand désarroi de leur directrice de maison. Ceux-ci étaient en effet en plein cours de Métamorphoses, et n'écoutaient évidemment rien de la leçon.

- Mrs Weasley, cette fois s'en ai trop. Vous allez immédiatement rejoindre Rusard pour débuter votre mois de retenue. J'enlève aussi vingt points chacun et vous ferais parvenir vos devoirs supplémentaires. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les deux troublions se levèrent en même temps.- Bien Madame.

- On y va tout de suite.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Fred reprit leur discussion :

- Notre premier cobaye est tout trouvé…

- Alala, heureusement que Rusard est là, on aurait été obligé de tous tester sur les profs sinon…

- C'est vrai, mais c'est plus marrant avec Rusard

- Tu l'as dit mon frère.

- Vivement la fin de la retenue pour voir notre dernière invention en marche.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Mione, t'as bientôt fini ton devoir ? Si on ne va pas tout de suite manger, j'ai peur que Ron ne fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis ce midi !

- Oh, pauvre Ron ! Je range ça au dortoir et on y va.

- Vous en avez pas marre de vous moquer de moi vous deux…

- Allez Ron, on plaisante… Tu c'est bien qu'on est ami, mais je suis toujours impressionné de voir tout ce que ton estomac peut contenir.

Une fois Hermione revenue, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. En chemin Neville, Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent. A quelques pas de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils virent Fred et Georges adossés au mur, un large sourire au visage.

- Je le sens mal…

- Hermione à raison, ils préparent sûrement quelque chose de louche…

- Je dirais même quelque chose qui risque de nous faire encore perdre des points.

Les jumeaux démoniaques s'approchèrent du groupe.

- Regardez bien les amis…

- Quelque chose de drôle est sur le point de commencer…

Georges avait à peine fini sa phrase que Rusard surgit d'un couloir.

- Non, va t-en ! Ne t'approche pas de moi… Un monstre !

Le monstre en question n'était autre que la pauvre Miss Teigne, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son maître agissait ainsi.

- Non, va t-en… Ne me manges pas !

Se tournant vers les Gryffondors.

- Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous aussi vous en avez après moi ? Oh mon dieu ! Des clones ! Ils sont deux…

Attiré par les hurlements du concierge, beaucoup d'élèves étaient sorti de la grande salle. Même les professeurs étaient désormais présents.

- Non, vous n'aurez pas mon cerveau espèce d'extra-terrestre ! Retournez d'où vous venez esprit du mal !

Finalement Rusard perdit connaissance, Miss Teigne s'installa alors sur son ventre.

Dumbledore fit cesser le vacarme des élèves et demanda au professeur McGonagall d'emmener ce pauvre Argus à l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Weasley, dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit là d'une toute nouvelle invention made Weasley&Weasley ?

Fred et Georges baissèrent simultanément la tête, pour montrer leur embarras.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien. Le professeur McGonagall vous a déjà donné un mois de retenue il me semble, j'en rajoute un autre. Sur ce bon appétit.

Une fois arrivé à la table des rouges et or, Hermione demanda :

- On peur avoir une explication ? C'était quoi exactement votre nouvelle invention ?

- Ce sont des potions émotions…

- … chaque potions à sa propre émotion.

- Rusard a gentiment accepté de tester la "peur panique".

- Celui ou celle qui avale quelques gouttes sera sous l'emprise de l'émotion en question. Cela fonctionne aussi si la peau entre en contact avec la potion.

- Rusard est donc devenu paranoïaque, pensant que tout le monde en avait après lui.

- Personnellement, je trouve ça dangereux. Imaginez qu'il n'ai pas était un cracmol il aurait pu utiliser la magie pour se défendre d'ennemis imaginaires.

- Mione à raison, c'était pas malin de votre part.

- Toi t'es notre petit frère, c'est donc à nous de te faire la morale et non l'inverse…

- Et puis il n'y a pas que celle-ci. Vous allez voir nos autres petits cobayes en action. Regardez bien !

Ceux-ci portèrent leur regard sur les élèves de la maison des Serpentards. Le reste du groupe en fit autant. Quand tout à coup, un éclat de rire résonna dans la grande salle. Pansy Parkinson s'était mise à rire. En face d'elle, le prince des vert et argent semblait inhabituellement nerveux.

- C'est mes cheveux c'est ça ? Je savais, je savais que ce gel n'allait pas… Comment je vais faire !

- Hahaha haha ! Non, ce n'est… Hahaha… pas ça du tout… C'est… Hahaha !

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh mon dieu, mon magnifique visage ! Il faut que j'aille arranger ça de toute urgence. Vite, que quelqu'un appelle mon esthéticienne, mon coiffeur, mon visagiste… Vite, c'est une urgence planétaire !

Celui-ci d'enfuit en courant, réclamant même une séance de massages pour soi disant réaligner ses précieux chakras. Pansy, elle, venait de tomber du banc, et était toujours en proie à un rire incontrôlable. Elle fut emmenée, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à l'infirmerie. Elle pourra ainsi tenir compagnie à Rusard. Quoiqu'il risque de penser qu'elle vient pour récupérer son cerveau.

- Et de cela, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Moi, j'ai bien aimé le Malefoy nerveux appelant son visagiste. .

- En plus, Colin à pu prendre de nombreux clichés : Pansy écroulé de rire, Malefoy totalement paniqué, Malefoy s'enfuyant, Pansy tombant du banc…

- J'espère qu'il s'en souviendra quand les effets seront partis

- T'inquiètes, on a fait en sorte que les victimes s'en souviennes parfaitement.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je voyais Pansy rire comme ça.

- Perso, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle rit de sa vie.

- Ils vous en restent d'autres ?

- Oui, une petite dernière.

- Mais on a pas encore trouvé notre petite victime…

- Vous comptez l'utiliser quand ? Je veux voir ça.

- Dans ce cas soit présent pour le petit déjeuner de demain matin.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vois qu'on sera tous là. Et toi Mione ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Bien sur que je viendrais, je déjeune là aussi je vous signale !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux étaient déjà présents. Seul le trio manquait encore à l'appel.

- Pourquoi pas Trewlaney ?

- Bien sur… mais avant faut attendre qu'elle vienne. Elle ne descends que très rarement. Nos petits-enfants auront leur diplôme qu'ont aura toujours pas pu la tester.

- Ouais. Bien, dans ce cas… Pourquoi pas Hagrid ? Il ne nous en voudra pas lui.

- Oui, c'est une idée. Mais j'ai encore mieux. Imagine un instant avec Rogue.

Fred se mit à imaginer l'effet que cette potion aurait sur leur professeur de potion. Un immense sourire illumina alors son visage. Des étoiles dans les yeux, il reprit :

- Magnifique ! Fabuleux ! Extraordinaire ! Je veux !

- Bon, je m'en occupe, donne la fiole.

- Non, je le fait.

- Non, donne c'est mon idée.

- Mais lâche moi !

Au moment ou Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivait à leur hauteur, le flacon fut renversé et Ginny prit alors la parole :

- Regarder ce que vous venez de faire ! Alors là je vous dis bravo les gars, vraiment bravo !

Quelques secondes après des pleurs se firent entendre. Ceux-ci venaient bien sur de la table des Gryffondors. Après s'être enfin installé, Hermione dit :

- Ça vient sûrement de là l'expression "Pleurer comme une madeleine".

- Sûrement, mais il faudrait faire quelque chose. Regardez, la pauvre…

- Vous croyez que si on la mange, c'est sur nous que la potion agira ?

- Il y a de grandes chances que oui.

- Si on essayait de la consoler ?

- Fred, Georges, c'est votre bêtise, c'est à vous de la consoler.

Les deux gaffeurs s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers la pleurnicheuse

- Du calmes petite madeleine, ça va aller… Tu veux de la confiture ? Du chocolat ?

- Ne pleure plus… Tonton Fred et Tonton Georges sont là… Chuuuttt…

Tapotant maladroitement la madeleine en larmes, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver la situation des plus risible. Les autres ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer gentiment d'eux. Colin les prit même en photo. Attendez, Fred et Georges tentant de consoler une madeleine en larmes, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. Mieux vaut immortaliser le moment. Quand :

- Mr Crivey, j'attends ces photos pour demain matin sans faute, vous vous en doutez j'imagine ?

- Oui, Monsieur, une de chaque. Ça sera fait, comme d'habitude.

Colin recommença à les mitrailler.

- Quand a vous deux, emmenez cette pauvre madeleine à l'infirmerie. Pompom s'en chargera.

- Bien Monsieur.

Une fois partit Ginny finit par dire :

- On s'en souviendra de ce petit dèj. J'ai bien fait de ne pas la manger tout de suite. Ma pauvre petite madeleine… J'espère quand même qu'elle s'en remettra… Elle avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé. Je pense que c'est le cookie qui a du finir par rompre..

Les rouges et or qui c'étaient quelque peu calmés, repartirent de plus belle dans leur four rire… et ils avaient pris aucune potion ! Enfin… je crois…


	20. Tourner la page

_**XX) Tourner la page**_

Par une froide nuit d'hiver, dans un grand manoir richement décoré, un homme s'ennuyait ferme. Le propriétaire de ce somptueux manoir tournait en rond. Il avait donné congé à tout le monde pour enfin avoir sa soirée. Pour une fois que son patron n'avait pas besoin de lui… Il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Arrivé à destination il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque et, d'un compartiment secret en sorti un coffret. Il le déposa avec le plus grand soin sur le bureau et s'installa.

- Ah, que de souvenirs…

Il souleva délicatement le couvercle. Il en sortit d'abord plusieurs photos où un jeune homme se trémoussait au rythme d'une musique qui semblait des plus entraînantes. Cheveux gominés, rejetés en arrière, pantalon en cuire, tee-shirt blanc déchiré par endroit… il avait un micro en main.

Sur tous les clichés le même jeune homme apparaissait. Il sortit finalement une sorte de pellicule. D'un mouvement fluide de la baguette il l'activa magiquement. Une vidéo apparu alors : une vrai petite salle de cinéma !

Sur l'écran, le même jeune homme apparu. Cette fois il pourrait s'entendre :

- J'avais vraiment une chance de percer dans le showbiz…

La chanson commença :

_J'ai du succès dans mes affaires_

_J'ai du succès dans mes amours_

_Je change souvent de secrétaires_

_J'en tue une au moins tout les deux jours_

_Je contrôle mon univers_

_Et ce d'une poigne de fer_

_Je passe la moitié de ma vie en Enfer_

_Et je suis plus maléfique que Lucifer_

_J'ai des résidences secondaires_

_Elles sont surtout en Angleterre_

"_Pourquoi es-tu heureux ?_"

_Je suis heureux un point c'est tout_

_Et j'ai le sens de l'humour comme atout_

_J'ai le sens des affaires_

_J'ai réussi et j'en suis fier_

_Au fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret_

_Ne pas savoir surfer…_

_"Je fais ce que je veux dans la vie, c'est moi qui choisi_

_Et si t'es contre mon vieux s'en ai fini de ta vie"_

_Je suis le plus grand des artistes_

_Je peux enfin faire mon numéro_

_Quand j'arrive sur la piste_

_On se prosterne devant moi_

_Je suis le plus grand des chanteurs_

_Je peux maintenant cirer que je suis le meilleur_

_Je suis le plus grand des acteur_

_Pour enfin vous conter ma vie_

_Et réveiller en vous la jalousie_

_Je serai le meilleur acteur !_

_Je suis le plus beau des tueurs !_

_Je suis toujours le meilleur !_

_Et je vois la vie en couleur !_

_Et je vois la vie en couleur !_

_Je suis le plus grand des artistes_

_Le monde je le ferais à mon image_

_Car je suis le plus grand des mages_

_Tout le monde sera à mes pieds_

_Car personne ne peut me dépasser ou me résister !_

Un mouchoir en main, Lucius Malefoy tapotait maladroitement les larmes de ses yeux.

- Que je suis beau ! Que je suis beau ! Et ma voix… Quelle merveilleuse voix ! Un vrai cadeau du ciel…

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres toutes les plantes qui avaient résistés au froid venaient de rendre l'âme. Plus d'une centaine d'oiseaux qui survolaient la zone s'étaient écrasés au sol… inerte.

- Encore une ! Encore une petite… Ah, mais oui ! Cette chanson que je n'ai jamais pu chanter en public. Elle aurait pourtant était un tube planétaire…

Une feuille en main, il se mit à chanter :

_C'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Oh la la mangemort, c'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Je m'appelle Lucius_

_C'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Oh la la mangemort, c'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Je m'appelle Lucius_

_J'ai vingt-et-un ans et je suis méchant_

_Dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Viens ici, tue le moi_

_Reste assis et prends ça_

_Patati et patata_

_Un doloris, un avada_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi_

_Un avada, un doloris_

_Qui se débarrasse des immondices_

_Oh la la mangemort, c'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Et le maître qu'est-ce qu'il dit_

_Fais le boulot et tais-toi_

_Obéis et ça ira_

_Sinon ma vengeance tu subiras_

_Patati et patata_

_Un doloris, un avada_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi_

_Un avada, un doloris_

_Qui se débarrasse des immondices_

_Oh la la mangemort, c'est dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_C'est les mêmes qui se salissent les mains_

_De tout le monde on est craint_

_On est pourtant que des pantins_

_Sans vacances ni salaires_

_C'est vraiment la galère_

_Dur dur d'être un mangemort_

_Ils disent tous que c'est nous qui avons tort…_

- Bou hou hou ! Ma belle chanson… Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi tant de haine…Je n'avais rien contre les moldus avant… jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent que ma voix était le pire des instruments de torture, la pire arme meurtrière… Je voulais juste chanter moi… Et maintenant je veux juste tous les tuer pour leur manque de discernement ! Je suis le meilleur chanteur !

Il regarda l'horloge :

- Mince, Star Académy va commencer…

Il referma et rangea le petit coffret.

- Il est temps que je tourne la page sur ma carrière artistique… Dommage, j'avais et j'ai toujours une voix en or… Il ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dans un rayon de plus de cent kilomètres, après sa dernière chanson, de nombreuses personnes étaient prises d'hallucinations, de vertiges ou encore de vomissements… les hôpitaux moldus tout comme Saint Mangouste se trouvaient désormais surchargés… et craignaient une épidémie. L'état d'urgence était déclaré dans les deux mondes ! Attention à vous…


	21. Faire les 400 coups

_**XXI) Faire les quatre cent coups**_

Drago et Blaise étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Celle-ci était déserte. Les vacances avaient commencés il y a trois jours à peine et la plupart des Serpentards étaient rentrés chez eux.

Les deux garçons avaient une conversation des plus sérieuses… Zabini reprit la conversation une fois son fou rire terminé :

- C'est vrai que c'était marrant, mais moi j'ai bien aimé la fois où certains Gryffondors se sont retrouvés avec une toute nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

- Ah oui ! Le jus de citrouille contenait la potion. Cheveux verts avec des mèches argents pour les filles, et l'inverse pour les garçons. La tête de Potter ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'évanouir…

- N'empêche que Rogue a aimé les voir ainsi humiliés : ils couraient partout à la recherche de bonnet, béret, casquette ! Et Neville qui avait mit une coupe à fruits pour cacher ses cheveux !

- Les pauvres, je les plaindrais presque… en fait non, pas du tout. Et la fois où ils sont arrivés avec des tenues de Quidditch beaucoup trop petites…

- C'est vrai… Leurs pantalons leurs arrivés à peine en dessous des genoux, et leurs tee-shirt au dessus du nombril. Ils pouvaient à peine bouger les bras tellement c'était serrés.

- Ouai, mais ça ne les a pas empêchaient de mettre une raclé aux Serdaigles. Si je m'en souviens bien, ils ont gagné 230 à 10.

- Imagine si ils n'avaient pas étaient gênés par leurs tenues…- Non merci, j'préfère pas.

- Je préfère ça à la fois où tu as osé changer tous mes vêtements avec des habits de filles ! J'ai du m'habiller en jupes et robes pendant cinq jours… le temps que ma mère m'envoie d'autres vêtements.

- T'étais pas obliger de les porter.

- Bien sur, t'aurais préféré que je me promène en tenue d'Adam peut-être ?

Drago sembla réfléchir, après quelques secondes il afficha une mine dégoûté :

- Ah non… surtout pas ça ! Penses aux premières années, ils auraient fait des cauchemars.

- Vas-y, rigole bien !

- Mais c'est-ce que je fais, cher ami… En plus, c'était pour me venger. C'est toi qui avais commencé : en plein cours de Métamorphoses je me suis retrouvé en mini jupe rose fluo, débardeur mauve flashy à poids vert, bas résille orange et bottine turquoise avec des talons de dix centimètres !

- Ouai… T'étais trop chou dans cette tenue. Et puis pour ma défense je m'ennuyais, et voir McGo s'évanouir en te voyant habiller ainsi… tordant !

- Peut-être, mais j'ai eu une bonne trentaine d'ampoules par ta faute !

Ils partirent dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Aucun n'arrivait à reprendre calme. Finalement Drago reprit :

- Et quand on a réussi à s'abotter toutes les potions de Gryffondors… et ce pendant le même cours ! J'ai bien cru que Rogue allait dire une crise cardiaque devant tous ces dégâts.

- C'est sur que c'était quelque chose à voir. Même Granger ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils sont vraiment amusant ces petits Gryffons, on dira pas comme ça.

- Les cours de potions sont quand même d'une grande inspiration…

- Oui, comme la potion que tu m'as fait boire avant le cours de DCFM… sans mon accord !

- Bien sur. C'est beaucoup plus marrant si la victime n'ait pas au courant. Et au moins tu pourras dire que tu as fait rire tout le monde !

_FLASH BACK_

_- Mr Zabini, pourriez-vous arrêter de parler avec votre camarade et enfin écouter le cours ?_

_- Non merci Monsieur.- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Je vous ai dit _"_Non merci Monsieur_". _Vous êtes sourd ma parole._

_- Peut-être que la perspective d'une retenue vous calmerez ?_

_- Je ne pense pas trop… Voyez, si vous m'en donnait une je chercherais sûrement à me venger._

_- Et un devoir supplémentaire ?_

_- Je menacerais un autre élève et lui ferais faire à ma place… Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec vos stupides devoirs._

_Toute la classe était pliée en deux. Zabini n'en revenait pas. Malefoy avait osé l'avoir de cette manière. Il se tourna vers son ami :_

_- Je me vengerais de ta blague débile._

_- Je vois, Mr Malefoy vous a fait boire une potion… de vérité je suppose. _

_Zabini se tourna à nouveau vers son enseignant. _

_- Ouah ! Quelle brillante déduction… Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes prof ! Non mais vraiment, je me prosterne devant votre intelligence suprême !_

_Tout en disant cela, Zabini s'était mis à genoux et s'incliner devant son professeur. Bien évidemment tout cela était dit avec beaucoup d'ironie et de sarcasme._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Tu as quand même eu un moi de retenue pendant lesquels tu devais faire des devoirs supplémentaires… et toi-même !

- Mon poignet en a souffert… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire pendant plus de 27 minutes 33 secondes d'affilé… après je suis pris de vertiges.

- Pauvre petit chou que tu es…

- Mais je me suis tout de même venger. J'en reviens pas que tu te sois fais avoir par un simple caramel.

- Les caramels au beurre salé sont ma faiblesse… Ils si bons et sans défenses… sauf quand ils sont imprégné d'une potion…

- Peut-être, mais tu t'es bien amusé quand même. Reconnais-le.

- Oui, c'est vrai ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se met à parler autrichien en plein cours de métamorphose. Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque la prof. Bon, j'ai quand même eu une semaine de retenue par ta faute.

- Ce fut avec plaisir, cher ami.

- J'imagine.

- En parlant de métamorphoses, je me vengerais de ta stupide petite blague ! Ensorcelez ma plume pour qu'elle ne marque que des conneries : mon devoir était plein de fautes. Même mon nom et mon prénom était mal orthographié : Blèszhe Zabbhynnyh !

- Tas même pas eu zéro mais un -5 sur 20. T'es vraiment nul comme élève… un cas désespéré, comme elle l'a si bien dit.

- C'était même pas de ma faute !

- Mais oui, c'est-ce qu'on dit quand on est nul.

- En tout cas, mois je n'étais pas aussi pitoyable que Weasley en train de séduire Mme Chourave !

_FLASH BACK_

_Dans le couloir, près de la serre, Zabini et Malefoy virent le trio s'approchait._

_- Les voilà enfin._

_Au moment où ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur Zabini fonça droit dans Ron._

_- Fais attention Wesley !_

_- Mais c'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans espèce de…_

_Hermione intervint._

_- Laisses tomber Ron, tu sais bien qu'ils le font exprès._

_- Je sais mais… Tiens, je m'en rappelais pas que j'avais encore des chocolats._

_En effet, Ron venait de sortir un chocolat de sa poche. Il l'engloutit rapidement. Il releva la tête et reprit :_

_- Regardez… Un ange arrive…_

_Ses deux amis suivirent son regard : Mme Chourave arrivait pour donner son cours._

_- Tu plaisantes là ! Ron qu'est-ce qu'il…_

_Ledit Ron venait de leur passer devant et s'approchait de la professeur de botanique. Il fit apparaître une rose :_

_- Tenez…_

_- Merci Mr Weasley, c'est une magnifique fleur…_

_- Mais de rien mon bel ange. Mais sachez que parmi toutes les plantes de cette planète, vous êtes de loin la plus belle._

_Madame Chourave devint rapidement écarlate._

_- Mais voyons, ne soyez pas gêné… Je ne dis que la vérité ma colombe. Je suis sous votre charme. Mon amour pour vous ne fait grandir, il ne connaît aucune limite…_

_Harry et Hermione s'interposèrent :_

_- Heu… on peut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? On pense que quelqu'un…_

_Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Drago et Blaise._

_- … lui a donné un chocolat avec un philtre d'amour._

_- Bien, emmenez-le._

_- Non… Je ne veux pas partir loin de mon oiseau des îles… Mon cœur ne bat que pour vous… NON !_

_Bien évidemment les deux responsables ne pouvaient retenir leur fou rire. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout… pas après cette scène d'amour si… touchante._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- C'est vrai… quel idiot.

- Ah la la la ! C'est quand même bien amusant toux ça.

- C'est sur qu'on peut dire qu'on à fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

- Et c'est loin d'être fini…

- J'ai plein d'idée en tête…

- Moi aussi : que dirais-tu d'une bonne dizaine de boules puantes dans la salle des profs ?

- Ou alors la potion échange de corps : Potter dans le corps de la petite Weasley et inversement… pendant vingt-quatre heures !

- Trop marrant. Je suis pressé de voir !

Les deux verts et argents préparaient maintenant une liste de leur prochaine blague. Comme l'avait si bien dit Drago : a eux deux ils avaient bien fait les quatre cents coups. De quoi rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley.


	22. Etre proche de ses amis et encore plus

_**XXII) Etre proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis.**_

Une dizaine de personnes étaient rassemblés dans une pièce très peu décoré, voir pas du tout. Tous tremblaient en attendant le prochain ordre que donnerait leur maître.

- Lucius, mon très cher Lucius… approche toi un peu veux-tu.

- Oui mon maître… Me voici.

Lucius s'était avancé, et désormais une dizaine de pas seulement le séparé de Voldemort.

- Bien, où en est mon terrain de golf ?

- Il avance bien.

- Et m'as-tu enfin trouvé un professeur digne de ce nom ?

- Oui. Une certaine personne prénommé Tiger Woods. Je l'ai fait mettre dans les cachots. Il est, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, une légende du golf dans le monde moldu.

- Parfait. Comme quoi les moldus peuvent mettre utile de temps à autre. MacNair, à toi maintenant. Lucius reprit sa place, soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. MacNair s'approcha, la démarche peu assuré.

- Comment se passe l'organisation de ma fête d'anniversaire surprise ?

- Bien, assez bien… pour le moment. J'ai envoyé les invitations et tout le monde a répondu positivement.

- Evidemment ! Qui voudrait louper mon anniversaire. Et avec l'invitation, tu as bien ajouté une copie de la liste des cadeaux que je voudrais ?

- Oui mon maître.

- J'espère que l'on m'apportera au moins un des cadeaux su top 3 : Harry Potter vivant la wii avec tout plein de jeux et en troisième la panoplie complète de Barbie à la campagne… Il ne me manquera plus que Barbie vétérinaire et ma collection sera enfin complète. Que j'ai hâte, que j'ai hâte ! Et pour le repas, tous est fin prêt ?

- Pas… pas tout, mon maitre.

Voldemort se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler tout son auditoire.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi et me dire que mon repas d'anniversaire n'est pas encore prêt !

- Pardon maître, pardon…

- Suffit ! Je ne peux laisser passer cela. Tarentallegra !

MacNair se mit alors à danser, sans pouvoir se contrôler, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

- Non maître pas ça ! Je vous en supplie…

- Silence ! Bella, ma petite Bella… approche.

Bella était bien la seule à apprécier être appelé. Vint donc le tour de Bellatrix Lestrange, fan numéro 1 du mage noir, légèrement maso sur les bords.

- Comment avance la décoration de la salle ?

- Parfaitement bien mon maître. Toute la pièce est décoré de vos trois couleurs préférées : vert, noir et rose. J'ai même rajouté quelques paillettes argenté.

- Je suis fier de toi ma petite Bella. N'oublies pas de mettre plein de ballons… mais veille à ce qu'ils soient tous increvables. Manquerait plus qu'il y en ait un qui explose que je tue un invité par mégarde, pensant que l'on m'attaque… cela ruinerait toute ma fête.

- Bien maître, j'en rajouterai d'autre après la réunion.

- Parfait. Je t'autorise à partir plus tôt dans ce cas. Va.

- J'y vais de ce pas maître.

Bellatrix quitta la pièce, plus triste que jamais. Elle qui voulait continuer de l'observer pendant le reste de la réunion… mais les ordres étaient les ordres, elle se devait d'obéir.

- A toi mon petit Severus. Je t'attendais…

- Me voici maître.

Severus Rogue s'approcha à son tour. MacNair quand à lui était au bord des larmes, toujours en train de danser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Etant donné que c'est toi qui va devoir chanter lors de mon anniversaire, j'espère que tu as appris toutes les chansons que je t'ai demandées.

- Il ne m'en manque que trois, mais je les connaitrais toutes quand le grand jour arrivera.

- Je l'espère pour toi ! Si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une fausse note lors de ta prestation… attends toi à un châtiment bien pire que celui de MacNair.

Quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front du professeur de potions à l'annonce de cette menace.

- Quelles sont les chansons que tu connais déjà ?

- Il y a "Mignon Mignon" de René la taupe…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus poursuivit, tentant de masquer le mieux possible son dégoût.

- … "Un monde parfait" d'Ilona Mitrecey, "Je veux" de ZAZ, "Pokerface" de Lady Gaga, "Loca" de Shakira…

- C'est bien, très bien… Bien évidemment tu apprends aussi les chorégraphies qui vont avec, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, cela va de soit.

- Oh merci Severus. Grâce à toi mon anniversaire va être une réussite totale !

Pendant que Voldemort sautillait sur place, tel un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de noël, Severus se félicitait d'être un si bon occlumens. Il n'avait, en effet, appris que les paroles laissant de côté les chorégraphies. Il avait maintenant à peine une semaine pour toutes les apprendre. Il n'avait plus le choix, il allait être obligé de lui demander de l'aide. IL était le seul désormais pouvant l'aider. En si peu de temps.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils quittèrent tous un à un la pièce… oubliant le pauvre MacNair, qui était toujours en train de danser.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°

De retour à Poudlard, il alla directement le voir. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita quelques secondes mais frappa finalement.

- Entrez.

Il s'exécuta, la peur au ventre.

- Ah Severus, c'est vous. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure si tardive ?

- En fait je… je vais… avoir… besoin…

- Besoin de quoi cher ami ?

- Besoin de… votre… aide.

Il avait finalement put finir sa phrase, les joues légèrement rougies de honte par sa demande. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants plus qu'à l'accoutumée… enfin, si possible.

- Vous ? Besoin de mon aide ? Mais pour quoi donc ?

- Je vous ai parlé de l'anniversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et des chansons que j'étais obligé d'apprendre…

- Oui, oui, je m'en souviens.

- Il veut en plus que j'apprenne les chorégraphies de chaque chanson.

- Et donc vous voulez que je vous les enseigne, moi, le pro de la danse ?

- Oui… c'est exact. Il me reste moins d'une semaine…

- Si peu de temps ! Mais il faut si mettre au plus vite. Nous allons commencer par "Ma meilleure amie" de Lorie et "Moi…Lolita" d'Alizée. Vous voyez Severus que j'avais raison de vous demander de devenir espion.

- Pardon ? Quel est le rapport ?

- Mais voyons, c'est évident. Il vaut être proche de ses amis et plus encore de ses ennemis.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte ?

- Et bien c'est logique, plus nous en saurons sur lui plus il nous sera facile de le vaincre.

- C'est vrai, savoir qu'il aime le golf, le rose, les poupées Barbie ou encore se trémousser sur du Shakira c'est vraiment vital comme infos.

- Mais oui Severus, bien sur que ça l'ai.

- N'importe quoi. Vous comptez lui envoyer une fausse invitation pour une partie de golf sur un terrain rose, où la récompense serait des Barbie avec leurs accessoires… et la partie se ferait avec pour fond musical Shakira et autres ?

- Mais c'est une excellente idée Severus… Il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres membres de l'ordre et qu'on mette votre plan à exécution. Quelle brillante idée…

Exaspéré comme jamais il ne l'avait été, le professeur Rogue quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

- Demain 7heures pour les premières répétitions, hurla le Directeur. Je vais demander à Minerva de confectionner les tenues pour aller avec. Il sera mimi comme tout. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tom ne m'a pas invité alors que moi je lui ai envoyé une invitation, comme chaque année… mais comme d'habitude il n'est pas venu… c'est vraiment méchant de sa part. Moi qui lui avait acheté une wii et qui l'avait rendu rose… Je crois que je vais la garder et la mettre dans la salle des professeurs.

Sur ce, il quitta son bureau en direction de celui de la Directrice des Gryffondors…


	23. Prendre ses rêves pour la réalité

_**XXIII) Prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.**_

Antonin Dolohov était mangemort depuis bien des années maintenant. Il était même l'un des premiers sorciers à avoir accepté de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses vadrouilles à travers le monde… et il en était fier. Il ne faut surtout pas se fier à son tempérament plutôt calme, quiconque critiquera son maître pourra faire ses adieux au monde des vivants.

Aujourd'hui, en ce Mercredi 2 Mai, il était heureux. Plus qu'heureux. La raison de son bonheur était tout simplement du à sa dernière entrevue avec Voldemort. Ce dernier lui avait confié une mission des plus importantes. Une mission que seul un mangemort en qui il avait une confiance aveugle pouvait obtenir. Et c'était lui qui l'avait obtenu. Cette journée était béni des Dieux… après tout c'était la St Antonin aujourd'hui.

Le mage noir lui avait demandé de se trouver un métier et de s'infiltrer dans le monde moldu. Il devait suivre et capturer, plus tard, une certaine personne.

C'est ainsi qu'il arpentait la pièce de long en large, posant la main sur les hanches une fois arrivé au bout de la pièce et prenait alors des poses… sexy ?

- A quoi tu joues Antonin ?

- Lucius… ne me surprends pas de la sorte voyons.

- Alors ? A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais… Le Maître m'a donné une mission "crucial" a t-il dit. Je dois m'infiltrer dans le monde moldu…

- Désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas la raison de cette démarche plutôt étrange… je dirai même effrayante.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Lucius ! Il me faut un métier, et avec ce corps plus que parfait que la nature m'a donné, je pense de venir mannequin.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. D'un côté Dolohov, le visage rayonnant et de l'autre, Malefoy, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas rire de son "collègue". Finalement, il reprit le control de ses émotions et put alors répondre :

- Oublie. C'est la pire des mauvis idées que tu ais eu.

- Mais… mais…

- Trouve autre chose.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres idées. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il releva la tête, affichant une mine de chien battu. Les yeux larmoyants, il fixait Lucius qui avait, il fallait le dire, du mal à résister.

- Bon, d'accord, je vais t'aider. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

- Non, je pensais vraiment devenir mannequin…

- Voyons voir, sais-tu danser ?

- Bien sur, regarde…

Ce dernier se mit à s'agiter en tous sens. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes qui sembla durer une éternité, Lucius éclata de rire.

- A quoi tu pensais en faisant ça… J'ai cru que tu étais possédé ou alors que tu avais subi plusieurs doloris de suite.

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ! Le Maître lui-même a dit que j'avais un niveau convenable en danse.

- Je vois… Bon, essayons autre chose. Sais-tu cuisiner ?

- Heu… bien évidemment, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois. Il me suffit de demander à Igor et le tour et joué.

- Igor ?

- Ben oui, mon elfe de maison.

- T'es vraiment stupide. Je te demande si _toi_ tu sais cuisiner. A tu au moins une fois dans ta vie préparé quelque chose à manger ?

Dolohov se mit à réfléchir. Avait-il déjà cuisiné sans sa vie ? Il était sur que oui, mais quand ? Et puis quoi ?

- Ca y est ! J'ai déjà préparé des œufs.

- Heu… c'est déjà ça. Et ça à donné quoi ?

- Ils ont explosé.

- Ex… explosés ! Tu n'as rien d'autres ?

- La seul autre fois c'est quand j'ai préparé une soupe de poissons.

- Ca à donné quoi cette fois ?

- Mon frère en a pris une cuillère pour goûter le premier et…

- Et ?

- Il a fini à l'hôpital, et depuis il a une peur bleu des poissons. Rien que le fait de prononcer le mot "poisson" ou le nom d'une espèce suffit pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Alors devant une image ou un vrai poisson…

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais, mais jamais, manger ou boire quelque chose que tu as préparé.

- T'es pas sympa, c'était il y a à peine trois ans, j'étais jeune et insouciant…

- Si tu le dis.

- Et pour mon problème de job, on fait quoi ?

- T'inquiètes, on va trouver. Et pourquoi pas le sport ?

- Oui, le quidditch je suis…

- Moldu.

- Quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils y jouaient.

- Ils n'y jouent pas justement ! Choisis un sport moldu? Le baseball par exemple.

Lucius fit apparaître une batte qu'il tendit à Antonin. Il garda la balle. Une fois en place, il demanda à son collègue de renvoyer la balle le plus loin et le plus fort possible. Lucius lui lança la balle et… rien. La balle continua sa course derrière Dolohov. Deuxième tentative et même échec… Troisième, quatrième, douzième, cinquante troisième et toujours le même scénario.

- On change de sport. Sais-tu nager ?

- Heu, en fait j'ai une peur bleu quand j'ai plus pieds.

- Le ski ?

- Ski ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était quelque chose d'illégal…

- On abandonne… le foot ?

Lucius tenta de lui expliquer les règles, mais Antonin ne retenait rien.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser les mains ?

- C'est un sport qui se joue avec les pieds ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !

- C'est illogique et trop compliqué.

- Je commence à être à court d'idée moi.

- Non, ne m'abandonne pas … s'il te plaît.

- Voyons, non pas ça… Peut-être que… non, tu ne pourras jamais. Ah, il me semble avoir entendu que tu aimais dessiner.

- Oui, j'adore. C'est mon passe temps avec la trottinette aussi.

- Peins-moi.

Dolohov commença son tableau. Concentré comme jamais Lucius ne l'avait vu. Il en était sur, là, ça allait être bon et en plus il allait avoir un tableau de lui façon moldu et ce gratuitement. Le temps passa et Lucius commençait à fatiguer. Garder la pose était plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Fini ! Sans me vanter, c'est un véritable chef d'œuvre. Viens voir.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier. Il se précipita devant le tableau et failli s'évanouir.

- M… Maître ? Tu as peins le Maître ?

- Ben non, c'est toi.

- QUOI ! Où tu vois que c'est moi ! T'as des problèmes de visions mon pauvre.

Antonin regarda son tableau, Lucius, son tableau…

- Moi je trouve que ça te ressembles…

Devant le regard glacial de son modèle, il préféra en resta là.

- Je fais quoi alors ?

- Bon. Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument ?

- De musique ?

- Ben oui, de musique. Essayons la guitare pour voir.

Celui-ci fit apparaître l'instrument. Dolohov s'en empara et commença à en jouer. Quelques secondes après, une horde de mangemort, Voldemort en tête, surgit dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'écria :

- Vous êtes cernés, lâchez doucement vos baguettes et mettez vos mains derrière la tête… Lucius ? Antonin ? Lequel d'entre vous était en train de se faire torturer ?

- Pardon Maître… mais Antonin s'entraînait juste à la guitare.

Ce dernier rangea sa baguette, imité pas tous les autres mangemorts.

- Je comprends mieux, pardon du dérangement, veuillez poursuivre.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand il vit la toile. Il s'approcha du tableau et le regarda plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

- Qui l'a peint ?

Dolohov fit quelques pas et répondit :

- C'est moi, Maître. Je…

- Magnifique. Fantastique. Superbe. Un chef d'œuvre.

- Maître, c'est trop de compliments…

- Tu m'as peint avec tellement de finesse, de délicatesse et mon sourire peut largement rivaliser avec celui de Mona Lisa. Je te félicité, mon portrait et parfait, et ce en tous points.

Antonin avait commençait à pâlir au début de la tirade de Voldemort et à la fin, il pouvait rivaliser avec un fantôme. Lucius, lui, était au bord de l'évanouissement. Voldemort montra le tableau à tout le monde.

- N'est-ce pas que je suis magnifique ?

Evidemment tout le monde acquiesça.

- Ah, pendant que j'y suis, Antonin il y a un changement de programme, c'est Severus qui fera la mission d'infiltration.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, il acquiesça cependant.

- Il me faut quelqu'un de parfait, et Severus à mon entière confiance. Après tout, il est le seul à pouvoir me frotter le dos quand je prends mon bain.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce. Seul un mangemort était encore devant le tableau. Severus Rogue plissa finalement les yeux, pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite et sautilla quelques fois sur le pied gauche. Il reprit une posture droite et dit finalement:

- Bizarre… quand j'ai fait ça il m'a semblé reconnaître Lucius. Vraiment bizarre…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finalement Severus remplit parfaitement la mission au bonheur de Voldemort qui avait enfin Tiger Woods comme professeur personnel de golf. Antonin, lui, était toujours en dépression.

- J'aurais pas du prendre mes rêves pour la réalité… moi qui pensais que le Maître croyait en moi. Tout est toujours pour Rogue. Il peut même lui frotter le dos…

- Antonin, comment avance mon portrait en tant que pirate ?

- Ca avance Maître, ça avance…


	24. Faire chanter quelqu'un

_**XXIV : Faire chanter quelqu'un**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que tous les élèves partis pour les vacances de Noël étaient enfin revenus au château. La vie avait donc repris lentement son cours : Hermione relisait encore une fois tous les livres de la bibliothèques, Neville tentait d'augmenter le nombre de chaudrons explosés pour être sur de détenir le records à tout jamais, Hagrid accueillait toutes sortes de créatures, Drago passait ses journées devant le miroir à s'observer… en un mot la routine.

Pourtant si on regardait tout cela de plus près, on pouvait voir que deux grands amis semblait se disputer plus qu'à l'accoutumée : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

- Laisse tomber Dean, ce n'est même pas la peine, je ne le ferai pas ! s'écria le jeune Gryffondor en faisant son apparition dans la salle commune.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! C'est pas grand-chose…tenta de le persuader son ami.

Seamus quitta rapidement la salle commune, laissant son ami en plan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

Dean se retourna brusquement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

- Rien…Rien du tout, bégaya-t-il. Ce n'est rien d'important. Bon ben, je dois y aller.

Il quitta à son tour la salle commune.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui haussèrent les épaules.

- C'est quand même bizarre. Depuis le retour des vacances, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se disputent souvent, ajouta Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la bibliothèque :

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit être ici un samedi après-midi ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

- Pour étudier bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répondit la jeune fille plus que sérieuse.

Ron s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Seamus passa à côté de leur table, suivi de près par Dean.

- Allez Seamus, rien qu'une fois…Fais moi confiance !

- Même pas en rêve…

Ils quittèrent finalement la bibliothèque.

- De plus en plus bizarre ces deux là. Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes dans la même chambre après tout, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Harry tout en feuilletant un livre de potions. Je ne comprends rien à ce bouquin, se plaignit le jeune homme.

Hermione s'empara du livre, le tourna et le lui rendit.

- Peut-être que si tu le tenais à l'endroit aussi…

- Ah oui, peut-être que ça sera mieux…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils quittèrent enfin la bibliothèque pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron. Arrivé dans la salle commune ils remarquèrent que Seamus y était… seul. Ils le rejoignirent alors.

- Dean n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Harry.

- Non, j'ai enfin pu lui échapper. J'ai réussi à le semer vers les toilettes des filles… ça a toujours était son point faible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, vous vous disputez souvent depuis quelques temps ? lui demanda Hermione tout en prenant place en face de son ami.

- Je…En fait il… il me fait chanter, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les trois autres.

- Il te menace de révéler que tu es fan de Dora l'exploratrice si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Ou alors que tu collectionnes les ours en peluche ? ajouta Ron sous le regard plus qu'amusée d'Hermione.

- Merci les gars, répondit Seamus dépité tout en leur montrant Hermione de la tête.

S'apercevant de leur bourde les deux garçons s'excusèrent, mais le mal était fait.- Ce n'est pas important le pourquoi du comment. Je vous laisse, Dean ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici, dit-il avant de quitte la pièce.

Seamus avait vu juste. Quelques minutes Dean fit son entrée. Il se dirigea directement vers eux.

- C'est pas sympa ce que tu fais, s'emporta Hermione, vous êtes ami après tout !

- Quoi, tu parles de Seamus ?

- Bien sur, ajouta Harry.

- Mais c'est justement parce qu'on est ami que je fais cela.

- Quoi ? Tu le fais chanter pour son bien ? s'étonna Hermione. N'importe quoi !

- Ben oui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se ridiculise…Il est plus sensible qu'il en à l'air.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien… ajouta Ron exaspéré.

Dean observa ses trois amis avant d'ajouter :

- Oh, je vois. Il ne vous a rien dit.

- Dit quoi ?

- Il…Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, hésita-t-il.

- Dit le nous ou bien je révèle à tout le monde le nom de ton chanteur préféré, le menaça Hermione.

- Comment le sais-tu ? paniqua Dean.

- Je t'ai entendu chanter une de ses chansons et dire "Ah, c'est vraiment le meilleur chanteur au monde ce..."

- Stop ! l'interrompis Dean. En fait vous savez que le père de Seamus et moldu et sa mère une sorcière ? A ce qu'il paraît elle passe des heures devant la télé à regarder de la télé réalité, des concours de nouvelles stars, etc… Elle aurait même inscrit Seamus à un de ces concours pour "Découvrir le chanteur qui est en vous".C'est pour ça que je lui donne quelques cours d chant…vu son niveau, le pauvre risque d'avoir la honte de sa vie.

-Ah… C'est pour ça que tu le "fais chanter" .On croyait que tu le menaçait en fait.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne vais pas révéler qu'il à encore peur du noir, on est ami, jamais je ne ferai quelque chose comme cela. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois allez donner un cours de chant… enfin, quand il aura accepter.

Il repartit à la recherche de son ami.

- Ben dis donc, on en aura appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il à peur du noir… s'étonna Ron.

- C'est qui son chanteur préféré ? demanda Harry intrigué.

-C'est… Vous ne le dites à personne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Lucius Malefoy.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, faisant sursauter la quasi-totalité des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce avec eux.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

A la fin de l'année scolaire, pendant les vacances d'été, Seamus fut obligé de faire ce concours de jeune talent. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut éliminé à peine 13 secondes après avoir commencé à chanter. Dean, qui était venu pour soutenir son ami, avait eu la bonne idée de filmer la scène. Vivement la rentrée qu'il en fasse profiter tout le monde…


End file.
